Os Astros do Rock
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Trowa, Heero e Wufei são astros do rock? Zechs e Treize seus chefes? Duo e Quatre seus fãs? Fanfic Yaoi, Lemon, Au.


Por Leona-EBM

**Os Astros do Rock**

_Amor é encontrar a si próprio, é terminar a busca por si mesmo.  
É encontrar alguém que se enquadre perfeitamente a você, que lhe  
permita as maiores loucuras, lhe poupe de qualquer medo  
ou constrangimento... Que lhe permita ser você mesmo._

_O amor é a amizade que se incendiou. Surge como serena compreensão,  
confiança, solidariedade e perdão. O amor permanece fiel no bem e no mal.  
Não exige a perfeição e é tolerante com as fraquezas humanas._

_(Guimarães Rosa)_

Apenas a luz que provinha da televisão iluminava um quarto quente e fechado, onde um garoto assistia a um programa. Em suas mãos segurava um balde de pipoca e na outra um copo de refrigerante. Seus grandes olhos violetas brilhavam de excitação por ver o seu ídolo dando uma entrevista exclusiva a um programa muito famoso.

Quando o seu ídolo entrou em palco aumentou o volume da televisão ao máximo, não queria perder nenhum detalhe, pois Heero Yuy não era de ficar dando entrevistas a qualquer programa e era difícil ele falar alguma coisa para as câmeras. No entanto ele estava dando uma entrevista ao programa muito famoso.

A entrevistadora correu até ele, que já havia se sentado no banco dos convidados. Heero tinha os cabelos compridos, chegavam até seus ombros, mas eram presos num rabo de cavalo bem baixo. Ele usava roupas pretas e muito jeans. Era um famoso astro do rock.

A entrevista foi curta, mas a audiência daquele canal aumentou 50 naquele instante fazendo muitos comerciais serem exibidos a cada palavra que Heero falava. Ele era muito famoso. Era conhecido como coração de gelo, ele tinha uma banda de três componentes. Guitarra, teclado e ele o vocalista.

Quando a entrevista terminou, Duo levantou-se desligando a televisão deixando o quarto escuro. Ele se levantou e foi andando até a porta esbarrando em um monte de coisas no chão, mas conseguiu ir até o interruptor com sucesso. Quando acendeu a luz, podia se ver o quarto bagunçado daquela criatura sorridente. Em cada canto do seu quarto tinha fotos de Heero e da banda, que se chamava Nostalgia. O guitarrista se chamava Wufei, ele tinha longos cabelos negros que chegavam as suas costas e sempre andava sem camisa para o delírio das fãs, e o tecladista se chamava Trowa, que tinha cabelo curto só que um grande franja cobria um lado da sua face e seu braço era tatuado por diversas coisas.

O garoto correu até a cozinha, indo direto para geladeira tomar um pote de sorvete que estava esperando para se devorado por sua boca gulosa e faminta. Ele pegou o pote com uma colher nas mãos e correu até a sala colocando o novo cd da banda no último volume, depois se sentou no sofá aproveitando o sorvete e a música.

- Duo!!!!! Abaixa um pouco esse volume!!!!

Duo estava concentrado demais no seu sorvete de chocolate para escutar as reclamações do seu colega de quarto. Ele ficou distraído aproveitando as coisas que ele mais amava na sua vida, mas saiu dos seus devaneios quando ouviu o som mais baixo, ele olhou para o rádio vendo que Quatre estava parado ao lado dele.

- Será que você é surdo? – indagou, com uma cara sonolenta. Havia sido acordado como sempre.

- Puxa! Mas você também curte.

- Eu curto, mas não tão alto. Temos vizinhos sabia? O porteiro veio falar comigo hoje falando que os vizinhos estão reclamando.

- Eles que se fodam! – disse irritado.

- Olha! Se quiser ouvir o som alto, então coloque o fone – disse, apontando para os três fones de ouvido que estavam em cima da prateleira de vidro.

- Hum... Assim não tem graça! – reclamou, fazendo biquinho.

- Ai, ai... O que eu faço com você? – perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para ele.

- Você me deixa ouvir no último volume.

- Vamos fazer um acordo!

- Que acordo?

- Eu... Eu acho que vou me arrepender disso – disse olhando para cima.

- Disso o quê?

- Eu prometo que te levo no show da banda se...

Quatre nem teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Duo correu na sua direção que nem um louco, derrubando o pote de sorvete no chão. Ele agarrou o loirinho e o jogou no chão enchendo seu rosto de beijinhos rápidos e molhados, enquanto gritava: Obrigado Quatre.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!! – gritou, sentindo-se sufocado.

- VALEU, VOCÊ É O MELHOR AMIGO DO MUNDO!!! EU TE ADORO!!

- MAS TEM UMA CONDIÇÃO!

Duo pára de repente com seu ataque histérico e fica sentado em cima do abdome do loirinho, olhando seriamente para o seu rosto, principalmente para os seus lábios de onde sairia à condição imposta por ele.

- Qual? – indagou, já imaginando o que ele iria pedir.

- Na verdade são duas. Você vai respeitar os vizinhos! E vai voltar a estudar!

- Ahhhh!!! Estudar não! – reclamou.

- Duo!! É importante!

- Mas... Mas...

- Pense bem! Ou estuda direitinho e fica com o show, ou você pode não estudar e ficar sem show.

Duo saiu de cima dele levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Quatre se levanta batendo a mão nas suas roupas, tirando a sujeira que grudou nela, depois olha para Duo que parecia estar bastante sério e depois olha para o chão vendo a sujeira que ele fez. Sorte por não ter caído no tapete.

- Pense bem e limpe o chão. Eu vou sair agora, tenho aula para dar.

Deu um tapa de leve na cabeça de Duo e foi até a estante da sala, onde estava seu violino, pegou-o junto da sua carteira e saiu de casa. Quatre dava aulas de violino para uma sala de 20 alunos de uma escola particular que havia criado há um ano, no começo era apenas ele e seu violino, mas com o passar do tempo às pessoas começaram a se mostrar interessadas por seu trabalho e então teve que contratar mais empregados e mais instrumentos, fazendo uma escola de música completa, onde tinha professores com diplomas ensinando a tocar e cantar qualquer coisa.

Ao ouvir o bater da porta, Duo olhou para trás vendo que seu delicioso sorvete estava caído no chão. Ele vai até a lavanderia que ficava do lado da cozinha, pegando um pano e um balde com água, foi até a sala e começou a limpar a sujeira que fizera com uma expressão mais séria.

- "_Não estudar ou o Show?" – _pensava – "_Ahhh!! Que ridículo é claro que eu escolho o show!!" – _sorriu entusiasmado – "_Deixe-me ver... Deixe-me ver... O show mais próximo vai ser daqui um mês aqui nos Estados Unidos... Ah! Como eu amo esse país!"._

Limpou toda a sujeira jogando tudo no tanque, depois foi até a cozinha beber um pouco de água, pois aquele chocolate o fez ficar com sede. Quando terminou foi até a sala desligar o som. Um pequeno rádio portátil que estava em cima da mesa foi agarrado por suas mãos apressadas e logo correu para o banheiro.

Entrou na suíte do seu quarto, colocou o rádio bem longe da banheira em baixo da pia onde tinha uma tomada. Colocou o cd da banda Nostalgia e começou a se despir cantarolando a música certinha, já havia decorado todos os álbuns. Depois que se despiu abriu a torneira fazendo a água quente encher a banheiro.

- Eu vivo num mundo de tristezas, mas hoje eu vejo como sou uma fera irracional, pensamentos de gelo invadem meu peito e no calor da raiva eu começo a gritar... – cantava a música gritando bem alto. Quando terminou de encher a banheira fechou a torneira e caiu com tudo na grande bacia de mármore.

Suas mãos trataram de soltar suas tranças, fazendo seus cabelos flutuarem sob a água, depois afundou sua cabeça e iniciou o seu banho sem pressa alguma. Enquanto ouvia a voz do vocalista imagina ele cantando apenas para ele.

- Ah! Heero como queria te conhecer...! – gemeu baixinho levando a mão até seu membro – Que sonho!!

Estava apaixonado pelo vocalista como milhares de fãs estavam. Seu caso era sério demais, ele não ficava com ninguém alegando que não gostava de ninguém a não ser Heero Yuy, ele não saia muito de casa e vivia apenas para aquela banda, era um lunático. No entanto era um lunático pobre que não podia ir aos shows e tinha um amigo que o segurava para não fazer besteira, pois teve um dia que ele tentou se prostituir para conseguir dinheiro a qualquer custo, mas Quatre como um bom anjo da guarda o segurou e o fez tirar essa idéia da cabeça.

Suas mãos começaram a deslizar pelo seu corpo indo até seu membro que despertava com os pensamentos eróticos que estava tendo com o vocalista. Tinha uma queda pelo guitarrista e o tecladista também, mas o sentimento não era tão forte comparado ao que sentia pelo Heero.

Apertou a cabeça do seu membro lentamente. Encostou as costas na banheira e jogou sua cabeça para trás sussurrando a melodia, enquanto sua mão continuava a estimular o seu membro. Foi deslizando a mão por sua extensão com velocidade, ia e voltava apertando a cabeça e depois deslizava a mão novamente. Chacoalhava o membro lentamente para os lados gemendo baixinho, ficou mexendo, apertando e estimulando-o até que sentiu seu corpo pegar fogo. Seu corpo tremia a cada toque que dava, a cada investida sentia um prazer imenso correr por seu corpo. Mordeu os lábios com força soltando um gemido abafado, ergueu seu troco para fora d'água ao sentir a força do seu orgasmo, continuou com os movimentos no seu membro, sentindo que tremia cada vez mais forte e quando menos espera goza na sua mão gritando alto.

Seu corpo cessava as tremedeiras lentamente. Ele foi deslizando pela banheira afundando seu corpo todo nela, tentando relaxar. Quando viu que não podia mais respirar se senta e olha para cima com os olhos triste, pois imaginava Heero ali com ele, mas apenas aquela voz maravilhosa o acompanhava naquela jornada maluca que sua mente insistia em levá-lo.

Duas horas depois, Duo já estava arrumado e limpinho. Estava deitado no seu quarto lendo as matérias que haviam saído sobre a banda, ficava meia hora em cada páginas apenas observando a imagens que haviam conseguido da banda. Ficou um tempo olhando para aqueles olhos azuis cobaltos admirando-os.

- Duo, cheguei! – grita Quatre da sala.

- Ta! – gritou, sem retirar os olhos da revista.

Quatre foi até o quarto encontrando-o numa zona, mas já estava acostumado com o jeito de Duo. Entrou e disse:

- Olha o que eu trouxe!

Ele ergueu a mão mostrando uma sacola cheia de comida japonesa. Duo sentiu aquele cheio de macarrão à distância, ele jogou a revista na cama e correu até Quatre puxando a sacola da sua mão. Duo era apaixonado pela cozinha japonesa.

- Vamos jantar? Eu trouxe refrigerante também.

- Vamos!

Os dois foram andando até a cozinha conversando sobre assuntos banais. Arrumaram as coisas e começaram a se servir. Estavam comendo tranqüilamente, ouvindo o noticiário por uma televisão que ficava embutida no teto, quando Quatre toca no assunto de horas atrás.

- Pensou no que eu disse?

- Sim.

- E?

- Eu aceito!

Quatre abriu o maior sorriso que tinha, deixando Duo contente por saber que seu amigo se importava tanto por ele. Então o loirinho deu um gole no seu refrigerante antes de continuar o assunto.

- Duo você estudou até o 3° ano, certo?

- Certo!

- Eu quero que você faça um curso ou uma faculdade. Quero que se especialize em alguma coisa.

- Quatre... Eu não sei o que eu quero.

- O que você gosta?

- "_Heero" – _pensou – Er... Gosto de música.

- Hummm... Gosta mesmo ou é por causa da banda Nostalgia?

- Eu sempre gostei de música, muito antes da banda sair. Mas eu não gostaria de trabalhar com isso, eu gosto muito de televisão e outras coisas.

- Por que não faz publicidade?

- Hum... O mercado já está muito cheio.

- Ciências da computação?

- Eu não gosto de mexer com robótica!

- Turismo?

- Hum... Interessante, mas não.

- Jornalismo.

- Vou ter que suar muito.

- Direito!  
- Eu não consigo nem ser direito como você quer que eu exerça essa profissão?

Quatre respirou bem fundo e soltou, e depois olhou para Duo que estava preocupado, pois ele não gostava de fazer nada disso.

- Tudo bem! Que tal um curso de línguas? Você poderia aprender francês, japonês, espanhol, alemão, italiano, tem tantas línguas.

- Japonês!!

- E lá vai ele escolher a mais difícil! – disse – Mas eu quero que você faça informática também, pois os computadores invadiram de vez o nosso cotidiano.

- Mas Quatre será que da tempo para fazer tudo isso?

- Claro que da! Você faz aula de bateria de segunda a sexta, certo? Sábado e domingo de manhã você sempre está dormindo, então poderia fazer um curso de informática. E escolha dois dias da semana quando tiver tempo para fazer o curso de línguas.

- Ahh! Vai tomar todo meu tempo – reclamou.

- Você acha que Heero Yuy gosta de garotos burros? – sorriu de canto, vendo que conseguiu a atenção dele.

- Você acha mesmo? – indagou com seus olhos grandes e inocentes.

- Claro! Ele é muito sério, percebe-se que ele fala muito bem, então ele deve ter estudado muito.

- É verdade!! – disse, dando um soco na sua própria mão.

- Então está combinado?

- Sim! – disse animado.

- "_Que bom, agora ele vai sair um pouco mais de casa e aprender e conhecer novas coisas e pessoas!" – _pensou o loirinho animado voltando a sua refeição.

Num país muito distante conhecido por sua cultura tão atípica ao mundo ocidental, onde suas crenças e modos eram totalmente diferentes e admirados por muitos, estava a banda Nostalgia. Eles haviam feito shows pelo país e agora estavam descansando no hotel da capital do Japão.

O mais rico e importante hotel de Tókio havia aceitado que a banda Nostalgia ficasse hospedada ali, pois nem todos os hotéis gostavam de serem atacado e perturbados por um grupo gigante de fãs obstinados.

Num dos quartos mais caros estavam hospedados os componentes da banda, junto com seu agente. Eles haviam pegado um andar inteiro apenas para eles.

Dentro de um dos quartos podia-se ouvir uma leve discussão. Nele estavam Heero, Trowa, Wufei e o agente da banda Zechs.

- Vocês deveriam dar mais entrevistas, sabiam? – disse Zechs, perdendo a paciência.

- Não gostamos de dar entrevista! – disse Trowa, mexendo no seu teclado, mostrando não se importar com que eles diziam.

- Para quê dar entrevista para esses idiotas? – indaga Wufei.

O guitarrista estava jogado no chão do quarto. Ele estava com os braços e pernas abertos e olhava para o teto, que tinha várias imagens de dragões e animais importantes da cultura japonesa.

Zechs estava no meio do quarto com uma agenda lotada nas mãos. Ele usava os cabelos presos num alto rabo de cavalo e usava sempre óculos escuros, uma calça social bege e uma camisa branca, e escondido no cós da sua cala tem uma arma. (será que é o "K" de Gravitation?). Ser um agente daquela banda era um problema, pois seus integrantes não davam a mínima para os seus fãs, eles queriam apenas fazer música independente se eram populares e aceitos ou não.

- Esse sempre foi o nosso estilo. Mudar agora seria irracional, não vejo o porquê de tanto problema – diz Heero, com sua frieza habitual.

- Sabia que vocês têm uma banda concorrente?

- Quem? "Os Sublimes?" - indaga Wufei rindo baixinho.

- Sim, sim! Esses caras estão passando vocês em alguns países.

- Como o pessoal tem mal gosto! – diz Wufei.

- Mal gosto ou não, mas são os fãs que fazem vocês! E sem eles vocês não são nada!

- Tenho saudade do tempo que só tocávamos para nós mesmo! – disse Trowa, parando de mexer no seu teclado e sentando-se ao lado de Heero na cama.

- Eu também! Nossa música é para um determinado público, não era para ser essa febre. Mas não se preocupe, nenhuma banda dura muito tempo com todo esse sucesso, logo, logo voltamos a ser de um determinado público que entende o sentido das nossas letras – diz Heero, olhando diretamente para Trowa.

Zechs senta-se numa poltrona soltando todo seu ar, tentando conter sua raiva. Aqueles garotos realmente não se importavam e se eles falissem ele faliria junto e não queria que isso acontecesse. No entanto acabou pegando amizade e gostando muito deles e no fim desejava apenas que eles fossem felizes.

- Aonde vai ser o próximo show, Zechs? – indaga Wufei.

- Nos Estados Unidos.

- Detesto aquele país! – diz Heero.

- Eu não ligo, para mim qualquer lugar está bom, mas gosto mesmo de fazer shows nas colônias – diz Trowa.

- Verdade! Zechs, nós queremos fazer shows nas colônias! – diz Heero.

- Sim, depois dos Estados Unidos, eu vou marcar shows nas colônias! Quais vocês querem?

- As mais pobres e destruídas da guerra. – diz Trowa.

- Pode deixar!

Duas batidas na porta fazem todos se calarem. Zechs se levantou e foi ver quem era, quando abriu a porta encontrou um rapaz muito eufórico.

- O que houve?

- Dez fãs loucos conseguiram entrar no hotel e ninguém os acha, tem que tomar cuidado, pois parece que eles querem a qualquer preço ter os meninos para eles.

- O que? Mas que incompetência! – diz Zechs – Pode deixar, feche todas as portas e ponha guardas aqui.

- Sim, senhor!

Zechs fechou a porta e olhou para os garotos, que estavam curiosos com que tinha acontecido, pois não era muito fácil deixar Zechs apreensivo daquele jeito.

- O que houve? – indaga Wufei.

- Parece que dez fãs invadiram o hotel e estão vindo para cá.

- Que droga! Sempre disse que os japoneses eram loucos! – diz Wufei.

Heero olhou-o de canto não gostando do comentário e este acabou se calando, pois brigar com ele significava que iria sair muito ferido, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente, pois Heero tinha o poder de deixar as pessoas mal com suas palavras.

- Eles vão ser barrados mesmo! – diz Trowa – agora vamos nos concentrar naquela música que estávamos fazendo, Heero!

- Sim! – disse, pegando um papel no bolso.

_Dias de mar, dias de fúria, sou um lobo solitário nessa terra sem lua._

_Por tudo que acreditei ergo essa taça de sangue e estendo a você_

_Beba do meu sangue e da minha ira, para que você possa entender o que são dias de solidão._

_Eu tenho procurado seu olhar..._

- Parou aí em olhar... E agora? – diz Wufei, indo até eles.

- Eu não sei! – Heero diz.

- Que tal olhar nostálgico? – diz Zechs.

Os três músicos olham para o loiro que se encolheu um pouco e depois voltam sua atenção para a letra fazendo um não com a cabeça. Aquele ali definitivamente não sabia fazer música.

- Eu não sei, vamos pular para a outra estrofe! – disse Heero.

- Ok! – dizem em uníssono.

_A taça cai e você não me vê mais, não me quer mais._

_Meu sangue mostrou-se negro demais para seu ideal puro_

_Eu quero a guerra, a guerra contra a extinção._

_Eu sonho com seus cabelos..._

- Parou em cabelos, por que sempre pára quando tem que dar um adjetivo? – indaga Wufei, pensativo.

- Não sei. Talvez por que sejamos mal em adjetivos!

- Pode ser! – disse Heero – vamos para a última estrofe escrita.

_E seu olhar novamente se fez triste._

_Com passos lentos eu recuo, com medo de lhe ferir, de ferir seu ideal._

_Meu peito dói de solidão, minhas lágrimas caem solitárias por essa face cheia de cicatrizes._

_Eu quero seu calor, seu cheiro...._

- Viu, viu!!! Paramos num adjetivo novamente!! – diz Wufei, orgulhoso.

- Ta Wufei, você ganhou! Alguém sem ser o Zechs tem alguma sugestão? – indaga Heero.

- Não! – responde Wufei e Trowa.

- Vocês vão apreciar minhas palavras um dia!! – diz o loiro, sentando-se numa poltrona.

- Claro Zechs! Então, por favor, termine essa frase: "eu quero seu calor, seu cheiro..." – diz Wufei.

- Er... Seu cheiro forte! – disse.

Os três garotos olharam para ele como se fosse matá-lo e então voltaram suas atenções para o pequeno papel cheio de rabiscos e borrões feito pela a insistente borracha que havia apagado os versos inúteis.

- Já está tarde, melhor vocês descansarem, pois amanhã temos nosso último show nesse país!

- Ok! – concordam em uníssono.

Três semanas haviam passado num piscar de olhos, mas para Duo Maxwell pareceu levar uma eternidade, pois seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, seu nervosismo e ansiedade o deixavam cada vez mais louco.

O americano estava jogado no sofá da sala, ouvindo o noticiário, ao seu lado estava Quatre bebendo um suco natural que havia feito minutos atrás. Os pés do americano batiam no chão, estavam ansiosos.

- Duo! O show é só daqui uma semana, será que da para você ficar quieto? – indaga o loirinho, sentindo o sofá tremer.

- É que... Eu não agüento! Eu vou ver Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton e Chang Wufei!!! Ao vivo!!

- Ai meu Deus!

- Hei, não me diga que você não os acha uns gatos?

- Eles são bonitos sim – disse, meio constrangido.

- Qual é Quatre! Eu sei que você deve achar um deles mais bonito, vamos quem é?

- Bom... Eu acho que o mais atraente é o tecladista.

- Hummm... O Trowa! Realmente ele é muito gato! Já viu como os braços dele são fortes e definidos? E aquelas tatuagens... Hummm... Quatre meu caro, você tem bom gosto.

A face branca do loirinho começou a mudar sua cor par para um tom mais rosado. Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para o seu suco, que já estava no fim. Quando Duo começou a fazer piadinhas sobre a cor do seu rosto, ficou mais constrangido ainda e disse:

- Já chega ou eu não te levo mais no show!

- Ok! – ficou em silêncio imediatamente.

Finalmente o dia tão esperado chegou, fazendo milhares de jovens e adultos saírem de casa e se dirigirem ao estádio de beisebol aonde seria o show. As ruas que levavam ou tinham ligação com a avenida principal estavam todas interditadas. O número de pessoas nas ruas havia subido em 30.

Duo estava no seu quarto se arrumando. Ele fez uma trança bem apertada. Colocou uma calça de couro preta, uma blusa de manga comprida vermelha e por cima uma jaqueta de couro preta. Colocou umas pulseiras cheias de espinhos e sua bota preta para terminar, e saiu do quarto, encontrando Quatre, que já estava arrumado.

Quatre por sua vez não estava muito produzido, mas bonito mesmo assim. Ele usava uma calça jeans azul escuro, uma cacharrel preta de manga comprida. Seus cabelos estavam todo bagunçados e com um gel que havia passado. Usava um cinto de ferro para dar um estilo e botas pretas comuns.

- Vamos indo? – indaga o loirinho, vendo a hora no seu relógio de pulso.

- CLARO!! – disse, correndo até ele.

- Duo, calma! Muita calma nessa hora! – disse, preocupando-se com seu amigo.

- Cadê os ingressos?? Cadê??

- Eu vou te mostrar quando estivermos na porta!

- Ta bom! Então vamos! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! – disse, dando uns pulos de alegria.

Quatre foi literalmente arrastado para fora de casa pelas mãos afobadas do americano. Os dois estavam no estacionamento do apartamento. Duo apressava para Quatre ir logo, e o loirinho ainda estava abrindo a porta do carro. Quando abriu a porta entrou e abriu a porta de passageiros para que Duo entrasse também e sem demorar muito saem do prédio indo direto para o estádio.

Os dois estavam chegando perto, quando o trânsito os fez parar. Duo ficou apertando uma bolinha de borracha que Quatre havia dado para ele se acalmar, e o loirinho estava com os olhos fechados cantarolando uma música clássica.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE FICAR TÃO CALMO?? – indaga o americano, mordendo a bolinha de borracha.

- Calma! O show tem 3 horas e 40 minutos de duração. Vamos chegar lá.

- EU QUERO CHEGAR NO HORÁRIO!!

- Duo, se acalma!!

- VOCÊ NÃO QUER VER O TROWA GOSTOSÃO TAMBÉM??

Quatre assustou-se ao ouvir aquele nome, então olhou para fora vendo que o trânsito não ia andar.

- Claro, assim como você – disse finalmente.

- ENTÃO NÃO ME PEÇA PARA FICAR CALMO!!!

Quatre respirou fundo e fechou os olhos vendo que o farol havia aberto e nenhum carro se moveu. Ele olhou de canto para Duo que estava devorando a bolinha de borracha, que estava começando a rasgar.

- "_Droga se essa bolinha rasgar o que eu dou para ele se acalmar? Sorte por estarmos duas horas adiantadas, será que chegaremos a tempo da abertura?" – _pensava.

- QUATRE!!  
- O QUE FOI? – assustou-se.

- O CARRO DA SUA FRENTE ANDOU, VAI LOGO!!!

Quatre olhou para frente vendo que o carro havia se distanciado a 10 metros dele, então olhou para Duo que estava doido para voar no volante do carro, para que pudesse tomar controle da situação. Então ele acelera um pouquinho chegando perto do carro e acalmando o americano.

- Pronto! – disse, olhando para o americano, que voltou a morder a bolinha.

- AHHHHHHH!!!!!

- O que foi agora? – indaga, tampando seu ouvidos que já estavam começando a doer.

- Eu esqueci a minha revista!!!!

- O que tem ela?

- Eu iria pedir para o Heero assinar!!

- Duo, seu louco. Sabia que vai ter milhares de fãs doentes em cima dele pedindo autógrafo?

Quatre olha para Duo indignado, mas quando viu um fogo oculto surgir no fundo dos seus olhos mudou de opinião. "Duo era definitivamente um fã doente que estaria pedindo autógrafo". Ele suspirou e olhou para o trânsito que não andava. Pelo menos estavam no outono, por tanto não estava quente e nem fazendo sol.

Uma hora depois, conseguiram sair da avenida que ligava a rua da avenida principal. Seria mais fácil terem ido de ônibus, assim desceriam em um ponto mais próximo e iriam a pé, mas agora era tarde demais.

Quatre não entrou na avenida principal, pois seria loucura. O loirinho conhecia muito bem Nova Iorque, por tanto conseguiu entrar nas ruas certas e estacionou o carro bem longe do estádio, mas mesmo assim encontraram aqueles homens que pediam dinheiro para cuidar do seu carro. Como Quatre queria encontrar seu carro inteiro depois do show, ele deu alguns dólares para eles e foi embora.

Duo estava correndo ignorando os chamados de Quatre que corria logo atrás. O loirinho estava ofegando e suando, então ele pára e olha para o chão buscando um pouco de ar, quando vê um pneu de bicicleta jogado no lixo. Ele pega o pneu e começa a correr atrás de Duo novamente, mas agora seu objetivo era fazer o americano parar a qualquer custo, pois se continuasse daquele jeito ele poderia ser atropelado.

O coração de Duo batia cada vez mais forte, ansioso por conhecer o seu ídolo, seu amor, sua paixão, seu objeto de desejo, seu poema, seu inspirador, seu cantor, seu desejo mais íntimo e secreto. Queria ver Heero Yuy a qualquer custo e o veria. Estava distraído demais, para notar que um pneu de bicicleta voava na sua direção, quando foi perceber estava caído no chão com um pneu enroscado no seu pé.

- DUO! SEU LOUCO! PÁRA DE CORRER! – grita Quatre, se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

- Ai, ai, ai... Meus cotovelos! Por que fez isso? – indaga, se levantando com a ajuda do loirinho.

- Por que eu prefiro ver você caído no chão a ver um carro passando por cima de você. – disse – Duo temos uma hora ainda e eu comprei ingressos para a cadeira, então temos uma entrada especial.

- Você comprou a cadeira?

- Sim.

- A CADEIRA FICA PERTO DO CAMARIM!!!!

- Sim! Mas não vá me fazer passar vergonha.

- QUATRE EU TE AMO!!! – Gritou, puxando o rosto do amigo com as duas mãos e metendo um beijo na sua boca.

As pessoas que passavam perto deles pararam e ficaram olhando para o casal, que se beijava. Alguns fizeram comentários sacanas, outros usaram seus comentários ácidos e outros passaram sem se importar. Eles ficaram parados por um bom tempo, mas voltaram para suas vidas ao ver que aqueles dois não iriam parar tão cedo.

Quatre consegue empurrar o americano para trás a fim de buscar um pouco de ar. Duo ficou abraçado ao seu corpo gritando bem alto que iria ver a banda Nostalgia de perto.

- CHEGA, AGORA VAMOS!!! – gritou exasperado, estava passando a maior vergonha da sua vida.

- Sim, sim e sim!!!

Finalmente chegaram na frente do estádio, seus olhos ficaram arregalados ao ver a imensidão das suas paredes frias de pedras, e quando olhavam para baixo viram milhares de pessoas na frente dos portões de entrada. Os sons de vozes se misturavam com gritaria e música, que estava sendo tocada por duas caixas gigantes, que ficava em embutidas em duas torres de pedra acima dos grandes muros.

Ficar muito tempo no meio daquela baderna significava que ficaria louco. O cheiro de maconha era forte o suficiente para deixar uma pessoa drogada por tabela. Os policiais pareciam não se importar com o tanto de drogas que eram consumidas. Afinal se fossem prender todos os consumidores ali presentes, iriam levar mais da metade do pessoal, fazendo aquele show de rock ir para o espaço.

- Nosso portão é 22 azul! – diz Quatre.

- Esse portão fica lá em cima! – apontou, para uma rua mais calma.

- Como sabe?

- Eu entrei no site e descobri tudo sobre o estádio, sei onde fica cada porta!

- Que bom! – sorriu – então vamos.

Os dois caminharam para o portal, onde tinha uma fila de 50 pessoas. Eles ficaram ali esperando a fila andar. Quando chegou a vez deles, os policiais apalparam seus corpos procurando objetos que poderiam ferir alguém, quando viram que eles estavam limpos os deixaram entrar.

Entrando no lugar deram direto numa catraca eletrônica. Quatre deu um ingresso para Duo e se dirigiu a catraca, passando seu ingresso por cima de uma luz azul clara, que identificava o código de barras. Segundos depois, a catraca foi destravada e os dois entraram.

Seus olhos estavam admirados com a podridão daquele local. O chão estava todo sujo e cheio de xixi. O cheio daquele lugar era insuportável. Sorte que as cadeiras ficavam no andar de cima, portanto era mais limpo. Eles chegaram até as escadarias onde tinha dois guardas pedindo os ingressos. Eles o apresentaram e subiram.

- Nossa! Onde ficam essas cadeiras? – indaga Quatre, não agüentando mais subir aquelas escadas.

- Lá no topo, mas é perto do palco! – disse Duo, animado.

- Nossa! Espero chegar lá hoje!

- Não seja bobo, é claro que vamos chegar!! Nem que eu tenha que me arrastar.

- Seu fanático!

Os dois continuaram a subir até que chegaram no topo, onde tinha várias cadeiras azuis. Tinha exatamente 30 lugares ali, então as pessoas que iriam freqüentar ou eram muito fanáticas ou tinham dinheiro como Quatre, pois os ingressos custavam 360 dólares.

- Número 1 e 2!! – Duo aponta para as cadeiras.

- Ok! Estou indo! – foi até ele, sentando-se na cadeira 1!

- Que irado!!! – Duo olhou para baixo, vendo a pista, onde tinha milhares de pessoas se matando.

- Ahh! Que horror! – comenta Quatre.

Dentro dos camarins estavam os famosos componentes da Banda Nostalgia. Eles se arrumavam tranqüilamente.

Trowa estava terminando de se arrumar. Ele usava uma calça jeans azul escuro, com os joelhos todos rasgados. E um colete preto de couro deixando seus braços e seu tórax a mostra. Usava uma bota preta e luvas de couro que deixava seus dedos para fora.

Wufei jogou seus cabelos para trás, deixando aquela cascata negra cair por seu dorso. Usava uma calça jeans preta toda rasgada e estava sem camisa, mostrando seu belo corpo e um brinco que havia colocado no seu mamilo esquerdo. Usava pulseira e correntes, um cinto de ferro e botas pretas.

Heero bebia um pouco de água, para acalmar sua garganta. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans azul claro toda rasgada, uma regata preta transparente e cheia de furos, que acabam por mostrar todo seu corpo. Ele usava pulseiras, correntes e uma bota de couro preta. Ele havia soltado seus cabelos fazendo-os cair por seu rosto.

Zechs entrou no camarim de cada um avisando que o show começaria daqui a 20 minutos. Eles entenderam e foram se dirigir para o palco, para ver como estava a platéia.

- Casa cheia! – diz Trowa

- Que excitante! – diz Wufei.

- Hum! – Heero ficou em silêncio.

Zechs se aproximou dele mostrando-se um pouco preocupado.

- O que foi?

- Os produtores do show fizeram uma coisa e não me avisaram.

- Que coisa? – indaga Heero.

- Vão sortear 6 pessoas da platéia para conhecer vocês.

- O que??? – Wufei indaga – Não permitimos isso.

- Eu sei, mas eles venderam os ingressos mais caros para essa gente, eu sinto muito pessoal!

- Quem foi o idiota que fez isso?

- Eu não sei Heero, mas eu acho que deve ter sido o Treize.

- O Treize nosso produtor?? – indaga Wufei, não acreditando muito.

- Sim, pois ele que decide tudo.

- Depois vamos brigar com ele. O público não tem culpa, então iremos receber os sorteados – diz Trowa – Espero que sejam pessoas interessantes que entendam a nossa música, pois detesto modinha!

- Está na hora! Vamos! – Heero diz, entrando no palco.

Quando os três entraram a platéia ficou histérica gritando em uníssono: "Nostalgia, Nostalgia, Nostalgia". Os garotos agradeceram aos aplausos e Heero começou a falar no microfone, para testá-lo.

- 1, 2, 3 testando... Testando! – quando viu que funcionava perfeitamente, começou a falar com a galera – Boa noite pessoal! Espero que curtam esse show que fizemos especialmente para vocês. Queria agradecer a produção e dizer um verso antes de começar essa música.

Trowa pega o microfone, pois ela fazia cantava algumas partes de algumas músicas, assim como Wufei.

-_ Saudades são águas passadas que se acumulam em nossos corações, inundam nossos pensamentos, transbordam por nossos olhos, deslizam em gotículas de lembranças que por fim, morrem na realidade de nossos lábios – _Diz_ – _Esperem que apreciem esse poema feito por um grande poeta popular. E foi ele que nos inspirou a essa música. "Noite de Lágrimas".

Trowa soltou o microfone fazendo a galera toda gritar. Então eles se encaram e fazem um sinal fazendo a música começar. O som começou alto pela guitarra, que Heero tocava, depois veio Wufei fazendo o som ficar cada vez mais alto, então Trowa entra tocando com os olhos fechados, apreciando cada nota musical. Heero começa a cantar enquanto tocava a sua guitarra, fazendo todo mundo cantar junto.

- Ahhhhh!!! Lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito!!! – Duo gritava.

- Duo, ninguém está ouvindo você e meus ouvidos não agüentam mais!! – disse.

- Aaaaahhhh!!! Eu to maluco!!! Aaaahhhh!!! Eu to maluco!!! – gritou Duo, retirando sua jaqueta e começando a rodar no ar.

- Eu que estou ficando maluco! – disse baixinho, olhando para o palco.

O show foi perfeito como todos os outros que haviam feito. Teve algumas pausas para o intervalo, que duraram 15 minutos e no final Heero começa a agradecer a presença dos fãs e diz uma coisa que deixou alguns desinformados loucos da vida.

- (...) Então sortearemos 6 pessoas, que tem uma bolinha vermelha no ingresso! E eles poderão ficar duas horas conosco! – disse.

- AHHHHH!!!! QUATRE DIZ QUE O NOSSO TEM ESSA BOLINHA!! – Duo agarrou o ingresso e viu que tinha uma bolinha vermelha – Aahhhhhh!! Eu vou ganhar, eu vou ganhar.

Uma sacola preta é levada até o palco por duas loiros "siliconadas", carregando um sorriso falso para as câmeras. Heero pegou dois números, Trowa dois e Wufei dois. O primeiro a falar foi Heero.

- Número 15 da cadeira amarela, e número 86 da pista! Compareçam a entrada B-G.

Wufei abre seus números e diz:

- Cadeira azul 2! E número 56 da arquibancada vermelha! – diz.

Duo ficou pálido de repente, caindo para trás na cadeira. Quatre o segurando gritando alto que ele havia conseguido. No entanto o americano estava paralisado.

- Eu... Eu... Eu... Vou ver... O... O Heero! – disse baixinho.

- SIM!! Você ganhou Duo!!! – disse entusiasmado.

Trowa foi ao microfone anunciar os seus números.

- Número 21 da pista e número 1 da cadeira azul!

Quem empalideceu agora foi Quatre, que caiu duro no seu bando. Ele olhou para Duo e o abraçou. Os dois ficaram pulando por um bom tempo, até que resolvem correr até a entrada B-G o quanto antes.

Eles foram até o portal B-G onde tinha um monte de pessoas tentando agarrar os sorteados para roubar os seus ingressos. Alguns tentavam comprar, mas nenhum dos sorteados vendeu o seu ingresso.

Quatre e Duo conseguiram entrar desapercebido pelos fãs loucos que tentavam roubar os ingressos de todo mundo. Então eles sobem umas escadas de carpete de madeira junto com os outros 4 sorteados. Eles foram guiados por 5 seguranças que lhes davam as instruções, para que não fizessem nada que desagradasse os garotos, que tão eram chamados de: "os nostálgicos".

Numa sala grande, com vários sofás estavam os famosos, esperando seus fãs sortudos. Quando eles entraram, todos foram correndo na direção dos três os abraçando e enchendo de beijos, menos Quatre que ficou parado na porta olhando aqueles loucos.

Quatre sentou-se numa das poltronas e ficou olhando para o teto, não acreditando que estava a um metro de distância daqueles "fenômenos" da música. Ele ficou olhando para todos vendo como eles eram diferentes da televisão. Eles eram mais bonitos.

- Agora se sentem! – diz o segurança os afastando deles.

Uma garota começou a falar:

- Heero você tem namorada? Não gostaria de ter? Não me acha bonita? O que achou dos Estados Unidos?

Heero suspira e começa a responder com sua frieza habitual:

- Eu sou gay, não gosto de mulheres, e você não me interessou. Os americanos são muito alegres, no entanto só gostam de modinha.

A garota junto com os outros fãs ficou calada por um instante até que um rapaz fala com Wufei.

- Wufei você toca muito cara! Eu sou seu fã número um.

- Obrigado! – sorriu.

Duo ergue a mão e começa a falar:

- Eu adoro vocês, acho as letras fabulosas. Eu acho que o modo como vocês descrevem os sentimentos humanos é perfeito. Eu adoro a voz do Heero, o teclado do Trowa e a guitarra de Wufei, é tudo perfeito.

Os três músicos ficaram felizes por um comentário descente e sorriram, fazendo Duo ficar mais contente ainda. Então todos olham para outra garota, que erguendo a mão para falar algo.

- Todos vocês são gays? Algum de vocês tem um caso com o outro?

- Sim, e só somos amigos! – diz Wufei, não agüentando mais falar da sua vida pessoal.

Então todos olham para Quatre, esperando que ele fale alguma coisa.

- Er... O que eu posso dizer? – indagou, fazendo os três sorrirem – Eu apreciei as palavras do poema que se inspiraram para aquela melodia. Eu como músico, vejo que todos vocês tocam perfeitamente, apesar de eu amar música clássica, as suas letras fazem eu me sentir sublime de vez em quando. No entanto eu não aprecio duas músicas: "Sangue" e "Dentes de Lobo".

_- "Finalmente gente que nos entende" – _Pensa Trowa, com um sorriso no rosto – E você toca o que?

- Violino e flauta doce e transversal. – disse.

- Eu também! – sorriu, havia se simpatizado com ele.

- Eu abri uma escola de música no centro, mas o trânsito daqui me estressa – disse, suspirando.

- Eu também gosto de lugares mais calmos! – disse sorridente.

- Por isso mesmo que vou voltar para a colônia L-4! Minha terra natal.

- Nossa, que interessante. Eu também adoro as colônias.

Todo mundo ficou prestando a atenção na conversa dos dois, vendo como eles estavam empolgados, então os outros fãs resolveram encher os saco de Wufei e Heero.

Duo ficou olhando para Heero com seus violetas faiscantes, e este por sua vez ficou encantando com seus grandes violetas, então sentiu vontade de conversar com ele, deixando Wufei com os outros fãs.

- E você é daqui?

- Não, eu sou da colônia L-1! – disse sorridente - E você é da L-2 não é mesmo?

- Claro! Você leu nas revistas – disse – E você sabe tocar alguma coisa?

- Bateria! – disse, orgulhoso – Toco a 3 anos.

- Deve tocar bem! – disse.

Duo riu e disse: Toco mesmo! Me da um autógrafo, eu não tenho folha e nem caneta, você tem?

- Tenho! Toma!

- Eu também quero! – os outros fãs pediram, então todos receberam autógrafos até mesmo Quatre, que não foi pedir.

- Tempo esgotado pessoal! – diz o segurança, fazendo todo mundo agarrar os três novamente, menos Duo e Quatre, que sentiram que aquilo não seria muito certo de se fazer.

Quando você via seus astros na televisão você se imaginava agarrado a eles, mas quando os via pessoalmente percebia que eram pessoas normais, assim como eles e que eles não gostavam de ser agarrado, principalmente os "nostálgicos" que eram tão sérios.

Trowa tentou chamar Quatre, que estava se levantando para ir embora. Ele havia gostado do loirinho e queria conversar mais com ele, para saber sobre a música clássica que ele estava compondo. Mas uma garota maluca se esfregava nele, não permitindo que ele falasse.

- HEI!! – Trowa grita mais alto, fazendo Quatre olhar para trás.

- Eu? – indagou não acreditando que era com ele.

- Toma! – jogou um cartão e deu uma piscada para ele e logo em seguida foi jogado no chão pela garota maluca, que beijava seus lábios.

Duo se levantou com um sorriso maior que a cara e foi atrás de Quatre dando uma piscada e um aceno para Heero, que ficou abobado com o seu jeito. Ele tentou chamar Duo para que desse o seu cartão também, mas dois fãs o derrubaram. E Duo e Quatre foram embora tranqüilamente com pensamentos íntimos e felizes.

Os seguranças conseguiram tirar as pessoas de cima de Heero e Trowa, mas a fã que agarrou Wufei era muito fanática e não soltava o moreno de jeito nenhum. Foi preciso que Wufei a beijasse para que ela o soltasse e fosse levada pelos seguranças.

- Falô Romeu! – disse Trowa, olhando para o moreno que estava deitado no chão respirando ofegante.

- Você tem sorte por conversar com aquele loirinho quietinho e que entende de música! – disse – Agora eu fiquei com uma louca!!!

Heero e Trowa riram baixinho, o que era muito difícil de se ver. Eles estavam de bom humor ter conhecido gente que entendia da sua música, que prestavam a atenção no que eles falavam. Zechs estava parado na batente da porta com a boca aberta, ele havia pensado que os garotos iriam odiar a presença dos fãs, mas todos estavam alegres.

- O que achou daquele loirinho, Heero? – indaga Trowa.

- Inteligente, parece seu tipo, o que está pensando? – indaga.

- Hum... Não sei, mas me senti bem conversando com ele.

- E nada que um rostinho bonito não ajude não é mesmo, Heero? Como aquele garoto conseguiu deixar você tão risonho? – indaga Wufei, se levantando do chão.

- Hum! – fechou a cara.

Chegando em casa Duo se jogou no sofá e Quatre sentou-se numa poltrona em silêncio, então os dois se encararam e começaram a rir e gritar ao mesmo tempo, não acreditando no que havia acontecido.

- O Trowa é lindo!! – Quatre diz.

- O Heero é perfeito!  
- O Wufei é maravilhoso! – suspira.

- Sim, aqueles cabelos negros são tudo de bom! – disse Duo, com os olhos brilhando.

- O Trowa me deu o cartão dele! – disse.

- O QUE????? – Duo arrancou o cartão da mão de Quatre – EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Quatre riu um pouco constrangido.

- O que eu faço? – indagou.

- O que você faz? Liga para ele!!!

- Mas, mas... O que eu vou dizer?

- Quatre! Diz o que você acha dele.

- Eu... Eu... Eu não sei o que eu acho dele!

- Ai meu Deus! – Duo da um tapa na testa do amigo.

- Au! Isso doeu – reclamou.

- Isso é para ver se sua cabeça funciona. Você vai ligar para ele agora.

- Não, agora ele deve estar cansado.

- Então vai ligar amanhã.

- Amanhã eu tenho aula.

- Então depois de amanhã.

- Er... Tudo bem! – disse meio inseguro.

Os dois ficaram conversando a noite toda na sala, até que o sono falou mais alto, fazendo os dois irem para os seus quartos com seus pensamentos mais ocultos na cabeça.

Quatre jogou-se na cama, retirou seus sapatos, o cinto e a corrente jogando na cômoda e se cobriu com o cobertor azul claro. Ele fechou os olhos lembrando-se da voz doce de Trowa, do seu sorriso animador e do seu rosto tão atraente.

Duo jogou-se na sua cama sentindo-se sublime. Ele ficou um tempo com o olho aberto até que eles foram se fechando lentamente e a imagem do rosto de Heero invadiu os seus sonhos como sempre acontecia, só que desta vez ele tinha mais brilho e cor.

Três haviam se passado e a velha e odiada rotina voltou para a vida dos jovens daquela grande e barulhenta cidade. Os dias eram mais longos e a noites mais curtas, por se tratar dessa estação tão maravilhosa, onde tudo parecia ter mais cor.

Sentado num banco de madeira de um dos principais parques da cidade estava Quatre, comendo um lanche que havia comprado numa barraquinha. Ele ficou pensando nas notas que adicionaria na música que estava compondo. Ele levou uma mão até seu bolso pegando um guardanapo, mas quando fez isso encostou no cartão que Trowa havia lhe dado, então ele olhou para o seu celular vendo que ainda tinha credito.

- "_Por que não?" – _pensou.

Pegou seu celular e discou os números que estavam no cartão. Ficou um tempo esperando, quando ele finalmente atendeu, pode ouvir aquela voz maravilhosa.

_- Quem fala? –_ Trowa indaga.

_- Er... Acho que você não vai se lembrar esquece._

_- Espere! Você é o rapaz do show._

_- Nossa! Você se lembrou!_ – surpreendeu-se.

_- E como poderia esquecer?_ – disse sorridente – _Onde você está agora?_ – perguntou ao ouvir um monte de vozes e gritos.

_- Num parque! Tem um monte de crianças jogando bola aqui do meu lado._

_- Aproveitando o dia?_ – indaga.

_- Claro! E o que você faz agora?_

_- Estava almoçando._

_- Ah! Desculpe-me, então acho melhor deixar você almoçar em paz._

_- Não, tudo bem! Eu já estava acabando._

_- Então acabe de comer_ – riu.

_- Não, não! Eu estou com vontade de conversar._

Quatre sorriu vendo o quanto ele estava interessado nele, então abriu a boca para perguntar uma coisa, mas sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, olhou para trás vendo que era Duo.

- Oi! O que faz aqui? – Indaga Duo.

- Estou no telefone – Quatre avisa.

- Com quem?

- Com o Trowa! Agora da um tempo!

- O Trowa??? Deixa-me falar com ele.

- Não, agora me deixa em paz!  
Duo sentou-se ao seu lado encostando o seu ouvido no celular para que pudesse escutar algo também.

_- Tem alguém aí com você? É um rapaz?_ – indaga preocupado.

_- Sabe aquele garoto que estava comigo no dia? Então, ele se chama Duo. Ele estava conversando com o Heero._

_- Ah! O garoto de olhos violetas!_ – disse, se lembrando de como Heero o descrevera.

_- Sim, esse mesmo._

_- Eu não sabia que se conheciam._

_- Ele mora comigo_ – disse.

_- Vocês... São amantes?_ – perguntou já perdendo as esperanças.

_- Amigos de infância!_ – disse.

_- Que legal._

Quatre escuta o barulho da sua bateria e diz:

_- Parece que minha bateria está acabando e meus créditos logo vão se esgotar._

_- Você está no celular?_

_- Claro. Não vou ficar te ligando com um cartão telefônico_! – disse.

_- Olha me liga mais tarde então._

_- Não vai dar, eu tenho aula._

_- Amanhã então!_

_- Tenho um festival de música para ir._

Não agüentando mais ver os "foras" que Quatre estava dando no garoto, Duo arranca o celular da sua mão e diz:

_- O Trowa é o Duo. Por que você não vai ao festival com o Quatre?_

_- Eu... Eu... Não sei._

_- Vocês dois adoram música clássica e... Me solta Quatre... E acho que vai ser uma boa... Quatre pára de me bater... Vocês irem juntos._

Trowa riu ao ouvir Quatre ameaçando Duo de morte, e então concordou.

_- Tudo bem. Quando e onde?_

_- Anota aí... _

_- Pronto, diga._

_- Rua Longton, apartamento Mar Azul, número 43! 4° andar. Apareça lá umas 16:00 horas._

_- Ok! E Duo..._

_- O que?_

_- Você vai também?_

_- Não sei, por que?_

_- Por que talvez eu leve um amigo meu._

_- Tudo bem então. Se você levar alguém eu vou sim, eu adoro música!_ – disse.

_- Ta ok!_

_- Eu vou..._

Duo não terminou a frase, pois a bateria acabou.

_- Droga! – reclama, olhando para o celular._

_- Duo seu desgraçado!!_

Quatre pula em cima dele fazendo os dois caindo no chão, ele ficou sentado em cima do americano o enforcando. Então as pessoas que passavam pararam e ficaram olhando, então dois rapazes comentam.

- Hei! Esses não são os mesmos garotos que estavam perto do show do Nostalgia?

- São eles mesmos! – diz o outro.

- Nossa, até num parquinho eles ficam fazendo essas coisas!

- Que vergonha!

Quatre e Duo param e olham ao redor vendo que eram o centro das atenções do local. Então Quatre se levanta limpando suas roupas, e ajuda Duo se levantar. Os dois ficam se olhando e depois olham para as pessoas, então Duo diz:

- Quer saber? Que todo mundo se foda! Eu não devo satisfação da minha vida para ninguém! Dêem o fora! – gritou para as pessoa que saíram ofendidas.

- Duo!! – Quatre o repreende.

- Quatre, essa gente preconceituosa não merece respeito.

- Não estou reclamando deles. Estou reclamando pelo Trowa.

- Você devia me agradecer.

- O que eu vou fazer?

- Imagina que ele é uma pessoa normal! Então converse com ele numa boa. Quatre eu não to pedindo para você beijar, abraçar o transar com ele! É só para você sair e aproveitar o festival, o único que está sendo malicioso aqui é você e como dizem: "a malicia está nos olhos de quem vê".

- Nossa, desde quando você fala tanto?

- Não sei, é que eu me revoltei.

- Ah! Ta! – sorriu.

- Eu to atrasado para o meu curso. Até mais! – disse dando um tapa de leve nas suas costas e antes de sumir da sua vista grita – garanhão!!!

Quatre fez um não com a cabeça não agüentando as piadinhas do seu amigo, então ele volta a sua atenção para o celular em cima do banco, ele pegou suas coisas e foi embora. Teria que dar aula agora.

Trowa ficou olhando para o seu celular com um sorriso bobo, mas ele logo perde o sorriso ao ver Heero entrando no quarto. Heero ficou olhando para ele, tentando descobrir o motivo de tanta alegria por parte do outro.

- O que foi? Quem ligou?

- Heero, você quer ir num festival de música amanhã?

- Onde e com quem?

- É música clássica. Vou com o... O... Eu não sei o nome dele!!! – disse assustado.

- De quem?

- Aquele loirinho.

- Você vai sair com ele?

- Sim, mas eu iria te levar também.

- Me levar? – sorriu de canto – acho melhor vocês dois irem sozinhos.

- Ele iria levar um amigo dele, aquele garoto de olhos violetas! Eles moram juntos.

Heero parou um instante lembrando-se daquele sorriso feliz e sincero.

- Aquele garoto?

- Sim, ele se chama... Chama... Duo! Isso! Chama-se Duo!

- Duo! – riu – dois em italiano. Para um garoto estranho um nome estranho! – disse – e você não se lembra do nome do loirinho?

- É que ele não disse e eu não perguntei.

- Como você é desligado. Eu acho que vou então no festival! – disse, tentando mostrar muito interesse.

- Heero, Heero, te conheço faz muito tempo! Sei que você está louco para ir.

- Hum! – Heero fechou a cara e saiu do quarto.

No dia seguinte, Quatre não conseguia nem pisar para fora da sua cama, com medo de ter aquele bendito encontro que Duo arranjara. Mas o americano já estava sentado no pé da sua cama, falando com todo seu entusiasmo.

- Duo! Desde quando você acorda tão cedo?

- Desde o dia que meu amigo está namorando um cara famoso!

- Eu não estou namorando ninguém!

- Mas vai!

- Duo! Eu o acho lindo, maravilhoso, tudo de bom! Mas eu não sinto nada por ele, quer dizer... Eu nem conheço ele.

- Eu posso mostrar a matéria dele na revista.

- Duo! Eu não vou conhecer alguém por outra pessoa. Quem fez essa matéria foi um repórter e ninguém sabe se o que está escrito ali são os verdadeiros sentimentos dele.

Duo ficou um tempo em silêncio, até que se lembrou da conversa que teve com o Heero.

"**_- Não, eu sou da colônia L-1! – disse sorridente - E você é da L-2 não é mesmo?"._**

"**_- Claro! Você leu nas revistas – disse – E você sabe tocar alguma coisa?"._**

**- "**_Realmente, Heero pareceu não gostar muito disso, acho que deve ser chato aparecer alguém de repente falando do que você gosta e o que você sem ao menos ter conhecido você" – _pensou.

- O que foi Duo?

- Nada! Eu estava pensando e você tem razão e agora que eu percebi. Nós não sabemos nada deles.

- Sim! – Quatre sorri – absolutamente nada.

- Isso me da medo.

- Em mim também, por isso não queria me encontrar tão rápido!

- Desculpa Quatre! Se quiser eu falo que você adoeceu e pronto.

- Agora já está feito! E o bom que é que você vai comigo, mesmo que ele não traga o amigo dele.

- Mas...

- Vai deixar eu sair com um desconhecido sozinho, Duo? – indagou fingindo estar indignado.

- É! Tem razão!! Não vou deixar mesmo e se ele fizer algo para você, eu dou uma surra nele. Apesar de Trowa ser um ótimo lutador! – disse pensativo.

- Duo!

- To brincando! To brincando!

- Hum! �

- Que roupa você vai?

- Roupa de sempre, oras! E você?

- Roupa de sempre, oras!  
- Hum! Bom, agora vamos almoçar, pois já são... – olhou para o relógio – Ahhhh!!! 14:00 horas!!! Duo por que não me acordou! Bem que achei estranho você estar acordado e eu não.

- Sei lá, eu achei estranho você estar dormindo, por isso vim aqui te ver.

- Droga! – disse, levantando-se da cama e arrumado-a logo em seguida.

Quatre foi tomar um banho e Duo também. Dos dois começaram a se arrumar. Duo nem se arrumava tanto, pois iria sair com uma pessoa comum, era o que pensava. E Quatre estava colocando a roupa que havia escolhido, antes mesmo de ter marcado de ir com Trowa.

O loirinho estava muito perfumado, limpo e bem arrumado. Usava uma calça social preta, uma blusa de manga comprida azul escuro meio transparente, que estava com os primeiros botões abertos. Usava sapatos pretos e um relógio de prata no pulso. E para terminar usava um cinto de couro com uma fivela prateada.

Duo usava uma calça de couro preta, botas da mesma cor. Por cima uma camiseta ¾ vermelha e por cima uma jaqueta de couro preta. Usava uma pulseira de couro vermelha no pulso esquerdo e seus cabelos estavam presos a uma longa trança.

Os dois ficaram na sala conversando. Duo estava com um pote de sorvete na mão assistindo ao documentário. E Quatre estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala, estralando os dedos com força, ora parando e respirando fundo, ora dizendo coisas como "vai ficar tudo bem" ou "é só um encontro", ora olhava para o relógio. Mas tudo pára quando a campainha toca, fazendo Quatre quase ter um infarto.

Quatre vai até a porta, ele gira a maçaneta vendo como suas mãos estavam trêmulas, então de repente acalmou-se, todo o nervosismo passou e ele abriu a porta dando um sorriso tranqüilo para Trowa e o amigo dele que estava encostado num canto, usando um boné na cabeça.

- Oi! – Quatre diz.

- Oi! – Trowa – esse é o meu amigo! – apontou para o rapaz.

- Oi! – ele diz.

- Entrem! – diz, dando espaço para os dois entrarem.

Os dois entraram meio tímidos observando atentamente o apartamento. Os dois olharam para Duo que estava sentado de pernas de índio, e no meio das pernas tinha um pote de sorvete, que ele devorava com uma colher.

- Olá, querem sorvete? – indaga mostrando o pote.

- Não obrigado! – diz Trowa.

- Não se preocupem, tem outros potes na geladeira! Não querem mesmo?

- Não, obrigado.

- Sentem-se! Eu só estou esperando um telefonema e logo sairemos! – diz Quatre, indo na cozinha.

Duo olhou para Trowa e sorriu e depois olhou para o rapaz ao lado e abriu um sorriso ainda maior e disse:

- Gostam de música clássica?

- Sim! – diz Trowa.

- Um pouco – diz o outro.

- Eu gosto de tudo quanto é música. Agora eu me interesso mais por batidas mais pesadas. Agora o Quatre sempre me bate quando eu coloco um som muito alto.

- Ele não gosta da nossa banda então.

- Não. Ele diz que aprecia as letras apesar de não gostar muito da batida – disse distraído – Acho que daqui dois meses eu vou voltar para minha terra natal.

- Onde é?

- L1! – sorriu – Eu estou cinco meses na Terra. Ela é linda não é?

- Muito! – disse – eu também sou das colônias.

- Sim! De qual mesmo? – fingiu não saber.

- L3!

- Hum! Perto da minha!

- Pronto! Podemos ir! – Quatre aparece na sala.

Finalmente notaram as roupas deles quando todos se levantaram prontos para partir. Trowa estava usando uma calça jeans preta, com uma blusa de manga comprida preta e por cima um sobretudo preto, e carregava no seu bolso uma toca preta, para poder se disfarçar um pouco. Seu amigo usava uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa de manga comprida verde transparente e por cima um sobre tudo preto, que ao contrário do de Trowa, este chegava até o chão. E usava um boné preto escondendo seu rosto.

- Todo mundo de preto! – Duo comentou – O esquadrão da morte! – riu alto – Vamos indo galera!! – disse, andando na frente.

Os quatro desceram de elevador. Então Quatre diz:

- Querem ir no meu carro ou vão nos seguir?

- Iremos te seguir! Então desceremos no primeiro andar.

- Ok! Se virem um Mercedes azul saindo, podem seguir, ok? – disse, dando uma piscada de leve.

Trowa e seu amigo saíram do elevador, deixando Duo e Quatre sozinho. Duo acenou para ele dizendo: Até daqui a 5 minutos.

Os dois entraram no carro e saíram do estacionamento e logo foram seguidos por um porsche azul escuro, com duas listras brancas no capô. Não demorou muito para que chegassem no festival, que ficava num memorial ali perto. Estacionaram o carro no estacionamento do local. Pararam um do lado do outro.

- Vamos indo? – Duo disse, passando o braço pelo braço do amigo de Trowa e conversando com ele – Você mora aqui?

- Não! – disse baixinho, com uma voz um pouco roca.

- Por que está usando esse boné?

- Não quero que a claridade atinja meus olhos – disse.

- Entendo! Hei, você gosta de comida japonesa?

- Sim.

- Eu também. Bem, depois do festival a gente poderia ir comer o que acha?

- Tudo bem! Seria interessante.

Trowa e Quatre andavam mais à frente conversando animadamente. Quatre era o que mais falava, pois Trowa era mais sério, tímido e era da sua natureza mesmo não ficar falando a toda hora.

Logo atrás estavam Duo e o amigo de Trowa. Duo não parava de falar, mas até que não estava incomodando o rapaz, pois ele sorria com os comentários e piadinhas que ele fazia, chegando a se divertir junto, mas não falava muito. Pois era mais quieto e controlado que Trowa, não por ser tímido, mas era da sua natureza também.

Quando entraram no local, um rapaz alto e muito bonito vem correndo até Quatre. Ele o abraçou e sorriu animado:

- Arranjei um lugar para nós dois ali na frente.

- Sinto muito, mas estou acompanhado! Vou procurar outro lugar, muito obrigado! – diz, fazendo o rapaz olhar com um ódio anormal para Trowa.

- Hum! Que seja! – disse, dando as costas, mas antes de se afastar prosseguiu – Se você se cansar desse aí e quiser conversar comigo, pode vir e que não deixarei ninguém tomar seu lugar.

- Obrigado, mas tenho certeza que não ficarei entediado com meu amigo! – disse, puxando Trowa pela mão para um lado do grande auditório.

Trowa sorriu com a tirada que Quatre havia dado nele, então se deixou levar pelo rapaz, que o encantava a cada segundo. Duo por sua vez puxou a mão do rapaz para o lado oposto.

- Vamos deixar os dois a sós.

- Por que?

- Vai que rola algo.

- Por que acha isso?

- Porque o Quatre nunca fica com ninguém e esse cara parece gostar de tudo que ele gosta! Mas o Quatre pode não querer nada com ele – suspirou desanimado.

- E por que não?

- Porque Trowa é famoso. Então ele vai sentir pressão e vai sair fora.

- Não devia ser ao contrario, por ele ser famoso que o Quatre vai ficar com ele?

- Não! O Quatre não é assim, eu acho que o Trowa vai levar um pé na bunda. Sabe eu pensava que namorar ou conhecer alguém famoso seria legal, mas quer saber?

- O que?

- São pessoas. Eles são pessoas normais como nós, só que tiveram a sorte de mostrar os seus talentos e o povo gostou. – sorriu – eu só percebi isso depois que eu me encontrei com a banda Nostalgia, você curte?

- Sim! Curto. Mas o que você descobriu quando os encontrou?

- Eu achava o Heero o máximo sabe? O melhor de todos? Mas quando eu conversei com ele, vi que era tão humano como eu e que tinha sentimentos e que queria conversar com uma pessoa sem quem ela falasse coisas a seu respeito. E quando eu vi aqueles fãs sufocando eles eu tive vontade de tirá-los de cima deles, mas fiquei sem forças.

- Por que?

- Sei lá, talvez eu seja um fraco.

- Hum. Parece que vai começar; mas antes me diga.

- O que?

- O que você sentia pelos componentes da banda?

- Acho que sou apaixonado pelo vocalista – sussurrou.

- Por que? – sussurrou também.

- Porque ele é lindo, inteligente e se parece comigo.

- Por que?

- Porque ele perdeu seus pais na guerra, ele adora música triste, ele é lindo, ele é sério, ele não faz suas músicas para modinha, mas para um público que entenda a dor da solidão. Eu sei lá, acho que ele me chama sabe?

- Hum...

As luzes se apagaram deixando apenas o palco iluminado, então o maestro se apresenta fazendo o auditório aplaudir em uníssono a sua chegada. Ele agradece curvando seu corpo para frente, mostrando respeito pelos seus convidados. Então ele se vira de costas para o público e ergue as mãos fazendo os violinos começaram a mostrar sua bela voz, que saia bem fina e calma, mas ao poucos foi aumentando e o som do piano entrou, começando aquela maravilhosa melodia. As pessoas fecharam os olhos mergulhando-se no universo que existia na sua cabeça e eles ficaram apreciando aquele belo conjunto de notas musicais.

Duo sentiu sua mão ser agarrada pela do rapaz ao seu lado, ele achou estranho, mas deixou ele segurar a sua mão. Sentiu como sua mão era fria e estava um pouco trêmula, assim percebeu que ele fazia esforço para ter feito esse ato.

- O que foi? – sussurra no seu ouvido.

- Eu... Quer ficar comigo?

- O que? – sussurrou, mas mais alto desta vez.

- Por que não?

- Bom, eu não sei. Pois eu... Ahhh! Que se dane, faz tempo que estou na seca.

- Quanto tempo mais ou menos? 1 ano e meio e você?

- Seis meses.

- Ta melhor que eu! Pois eu não sou de ficar com muita gente.

- Nem eu, mas às vezes aparece, já que a solidão vem nos atormentar.

- Eu compreendo! Mas depois vemos isso, agora vamos prestar atenção na melodia que está maravilhosa.

- Combinado então?

- Sim, mas eu só vou concordar mesmo depois que vir o seu rosto.

- Ok!

- Ok!

Do outro lado do auditório, Trowa estava apreciando a música com os olhos fechados, aproveitando aquele momento de paz. Seus ouvidos não agüentavam mais o grito histérico dos seus fãs, quando ia a um local público. Ele ficou um tempo assim até que se lembrou que estava acompanhando, então abriu os olhos vendo que Quatre estava com a cabeça apoiada na palma da sua mão e seu cotovelo estava apoiado no braço da cadeira. Ele estava muito perto dele, podia sentir o seu cheiro adocicado com total perfeição.

Quatre abriu os olhos vendo que estava muito perto de Trowa, então se endireitou na cadeira e ficou olhando para o palco, prestando atenção na mulher que tocava Harpa com total amor e dedicação, fazendo os sons sublimes daquele belo instrumento invadir as paredes daquele lugar.

Trowa tentou se aproximar dele, tocando nas suas mãos, mas Quatre o ignorou e ficou mais afastado dele, ficando frio e distante, fazendo Trowa se amaldiçoar por ser tão precipitado. Talvez Quatre não fosse o tipo de gente que ele costumava a conhecer. Ele não era um rapaz a procura de homens famosos para conseguir se satisfazer. Ele era inteligente, bonito, estudioso e apreciava uma boa música. Teria que pedir desculpas depois.

O festival durou duas horas e finalmente teve um fim maravilhoso, com duas cantoras líricas que fizeram um espetáculo, fazendo assim a platéia aplaudi-los de pé mostrando todo o respeito e admiração por aqueles músicos tão brilhantes.

Trowa e Quatre se olham e saem dali lentamente, pois todo mundo estava saindo ao mesmo tempo. Quando finalmente conseguiram sair lá fora, eles foram direto para o carro em silêncio, pois só ali poderiam encontrar Duo e o amigo de Trowa.

- Quatre! – Trowa o chama, puxando seu braço.

- Hum?

- Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem! – disse, surpreendendo Trowa, pois a maioria das pessoas iria perguntar "pelo que?", fazendo ele ter que se explicar e passar por um constrangimento que não era necessário.

- Não, me desculpe mesmo! É que eu nunca vi alguém como você, sabe?

- Não eu não sei.

- É que todo mundo só está atrás do Trowa da banda Nostalgia, mas você, você foi diferente, você olhou para mim!

- Claro, pois eu não estou vendo um tecladista famoso, mas sim um rapaz como eu.

- Sim! Mas nem todo mundo vê isso entende?

- Entendo.

- Eu queria... Realmente ficar com você!

- Sinto muito.

- O que? – indaga, indignado.

- Não. Acho que não nos conhecemos direito para que possamos ficar, e você logo vai embora para fazer shows em outros lugares e eu não quero ser mais uma para você.

- Você não vai ser mais um, pois eu nunca fico com ninguém.

- Digo o mesmo, eu nunca fico com ninguém também.

Trowa respirou bem fundo e soltou, ele olhou para aquele rosto angelical com uma vontade louca de pegá-lo e beijá-lo até que seu pulmão exija mais oxigênio, mas parou, se fizesse aquilo poderia dizer adeus.

- Me diga! Você sabe o meu nome? – indaga.

- Eu... Eu... – começou a suar frio.

- Como quer ficar com alguém sem saber de nada dela?

- Você sabe tudo sobre mim não é mesmo?

- E por que saberia? – indaga, cruzando os braços e o encarando seriamente.

- Por que... Por que... Em todas as revistas falam sobre mim.

- E quem disse que eu leio? Quem disse que eu me interesso por essas futilidades?

- Acho melhor nos conhecermos de novo! – diz.

- Eu também acho – sorriu, fazendo Trowa ficar mais tranqüilizado.

Os dois andam até o carro. Trowa se senta no capô do seu carro e Quatre fica parado ao seu lado com as mãos no bolso.

- Então você vem sempre aqui? – Quatre indaga.

Os dois se encaram e começam a rir, então Trowa responde.

- Primeira vez! E qual é o seu nome?

- Quatre Raberba Winner e o seu?

- Que nome comprido! Eu sou Trowa Barton! Você tem quantos anos?

- 19 anos e você?

- Também! – sorriu – cozinha italiana, japonesa, francesa ou brasileira... Qual?

- Italiana!

- Eu também! – riu baixinho, vendo como eram parecidos.

Trowa olhou para os lados e comentou.

- Parece que Duo e Heero estão entretidos.

- Heero???

- Sim! Não perceberam?

- Não! Nossa, o Duo vai ficar louco.

- Por que?

- Ele é apaixonado por ele.

- Nossa, nem parece. Pois ele não atacou o Heero no dia.

- O Duo é apaixonado, mas tem bom senso e respeita as pessoas.

- Heero se interessou nele, o que é muito difícil.

Duo estava encostado na parede com as mãos no bolso, ele comentava com o rapaz sobre o que achava do espaço, falando que amava a força das colônias e o brilho da lua, apesar dela ser muito feia sendo vista das colônias. E ele apenas ouvia e concordava e discordava com algumas coisas.

Então o Heero disfarçado coloca um braço ao lado da cabeça de Duo fazendo seus corpos ficarem bem juntos, ele se aproxima dele olhando para aqueles lábios que ficou com vontade de beijar a noite inteira. Duo fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro forte daquele corpo que fazia uma atração anormal sobre ele.

- Sabia que eu sinto uma atração estranha por você, é a mesma coisa que eu sinto quando vejo o vocalista do Nostalgia.

- Mesmo! Parece que isso é real então.

- O que?

- Nada!

Heero abraça a sua cintura, sentindo como era fina. Ele o segura com força e em seguida invade sua boca com sua língua fazendo-a explorar aquela cavidade quente e úmida. Ficou chupando seus lábios por um tempo e depois adentrou novamente com sua língua explorando cada cantinho e fazendo a língua dele se movimentar junto com a sua numa dança quente e íntima.

Eles se afastam um pouco e ficam se olhando, mas Duo não via nada, pois apesar dele usar aquele boné, estava escuro também. Então ele retira o seu boné para poder olhá-lo, quando viu o seu rosto ele abriu a boca e imediatamente desmaiou em seus braços.

- Duo! Duo!! Duo!! – Heero o chamava, mas ele não reagia – Droga!

Heero o pega no colo e o leva até o carro, mas antes ele colocou o boné, pois se alguém o reconhecesse ali a sua noite iria para o espaço. Quando chegou perto do carro, Trowa e Quatre correram até ele perguntando o que havia acontecido.

- Quando ele viu o meu rosto desmaiou.

- É lógico, se ele não desmaiasse, ele estaria louco. Você tem idéia do quanto ele é fanático por você?

- Eu acho que tenho uma noção agora! – diz, olhando para o rosto adormecido dele.

- Acho que vou ter que ir para casa cuidar da bela adormecida.

Heero olha para Trowa e este o encara também, então Heero diz:

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dele.

- Não, eu vou cuidar dele.

- Não se preocupe, por que não aproveita a noite.

- Por que ele é o meu amigo e eu não vou deixar ele sozinho com você.

- Hum! Eu quero ficar mais um tempo com ele então o que acha de irmos ao nosso apartamento?

- Hum... – Quatre não sabia o que fazer.

- Vamos! Vai ser legal! – diz Trowa, colocando uma mão no seu ombro.

Quatre acabou por concordar pensando no americano, pois quando ele descobrisse que perdeu a chance de ficar com Heero Yuy, por causa de um desmaio. Com certeza ele iria se martirizar depois.

Trowa foi no carro com Quatre e Duo. E Heero levava o outro carro na frente. Quatre dirigia seguindo Heero e ouvindo as orientações de Trowa.

Eles chegam ao hotel, onde estavam hospedados com um pouco de dificuldade, pois tinha muitos fãs e repórteres na porta. Quando chegaram, todo mundo pulou na frente do carro fazendo os seguranças entrarem em ação.

- Que horror! – Quatre diz.

- Eu suporto isso todos os dias. Eu já me acostumei.

Depois de muito sacrifício eles conseguem entrar no hotel. Estacionaram os carros lado a lado e saíram. Trowa pegou Duo no colo e depois entregou a Heero. Quatre não estava gostando muito daquilo, estava um pouco enciumado também, mas não comentou.

Eles entraram no hotel sendo bem recebidos e socorridos por alguns médicos de plantão, mas Heero e Trowa explicaram que era mais um fã que havia desmaiado então todo mundo se afastou e os deixou em paz. Eles foram até o elevador e por fim chegaram ao seu destino, a cobertura.

Quando entraram no local, Wufei cuspiu o suco que bebia ao ver Duo e Quatre no quarto, ele perguntou o que havia acontecido com Duo, e Heero explicou por cima, fazendo Wufei aceitar bem a história. E então olhou para Quatre e perguntou o que ele fazia ali e Trowa disse que era um convidado dele, fazendo Wufei sorri maliciosamente, deixando Quatre desconfortável e Trowa puto da vida com ele.

Heero colocou Duo no seu quarto particular e fechou a porta. Ele sentou-se na cama, encostando-se a cabeceira para poder ficar olhando o rosto dormente daquele garoto que havia lhe encantado pelo seu jeito de ser. Achava estranho eles serem tão diferentes, mas mesmo assim ele tinha uma coisa que o chamava. Era um sentimento oculto e novo no seu peito, que o estava deixando sem saber o que fazer.

Nunca em sua sã consciência iria a um festival junto com um fã dele, mas Duo era diferente, ele se mostrou diferente. Ele mostrou respeitar os seus sentimentos e quando se encontrou com ele fingindo ser outra pessoa percebeu como ele era precioso. Como eles eram parecidos. Quem iria imaginar que tinha alguém tão perfeito para ele? Realmente, a fama não era muito boa, pois com ela você não poderia conhecer pessoas que valiam realmente a pena.

Levou uma das mãos até sua franja que cobria sua testa, retirou-a da li jogando-a para trás e tocou em seu rosto, vendo como era macio e quente. Seus azuis cobaltos ficavam cada vez mais hipnotizados por aquela beleza tão exótica. Realmente, Duo era muito atraente.

Wufei estava na sala conversando com Quatre e Trowa, mas depois de um tempo o chinês percebeu os olhares mortais de Trowa e resolveu sair. Ele deixa aquele quarto do hotel se despedindo com um sorriso bobo no rosto para Quatre.

O chinês foi andando pelos corredores da sua cobertura, mostrando no seu olhar todo o tédio que estava sentindo, então alguém aparece na sua frente, para mudar a sua cara de enterro.

- Treize?

- Oi! – diz.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Negócios!

- Cadê o Zechs?

- Ele saiu.

Os dois lançam olhares cúmplices um para o outro. Treize se aproximou dele com passos lentos e elegantes, fazendo sua capa preta balançar junto com seu andar, quando se aproximou de Wufei, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Daqui vinte minutos no quarto 55!

- Pode deixar! – sorriu de canto.

Treize continua o seu percurso dando uma olhada para trás vendo aquele guitarrista que esbanjava um sorriso animado nos lábios. Ele deu uma piscada que foi notada pelo chinês e virou o corredor.

- "_Vinte minutos, hein? Será que eu agüento tanto tempo? Ahhh!! Como eu estou sendo fraco! Detesto gente fraca!!" – _pensou, meio contrariado.

Quatre estava olhando para o teto, sem saber o que falar, por estar numa situação tão constrangedora para ele. E Trowa por sua vez estava muito bem e não via a hora de pular no pescoço do loirinho.

- Trowa eu quero ir embora! – disse, fazendo o tecladista quase ter um ataque de nervos.

- Por que?

- Está tarde!

- Mas são 19:30 ainda!

- Hum...

- Quatre, você não está se sentindo bem comigo?

- Sinceramente! Eu estou desconfortável, pois o que você quer comigo?

- Conversar, te conhecer melhor.

- Melhor como?

Trowa olha para o lado, vendo aquela face angelical e então toca nela fazendo Quatre abrir um pouco seus olhos, assustando-se com a investida. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo indeterminado, até que Trowa se aproxima e da um selo bem leve nos seus lábios.

- Como você quiser. Não quero apressar, mas eu sinto muita atração por você! – disse baixinho, com um pouco de dificuldade, já que não fazia se gênero ficar bajulando uma pessoa. No entanto Quatre era especial e ele reconhecia isso.

- Eu... Eu... – gaguejou. O que dizer? Que achava ele muito lindo e que estava louco para dormir com ele? Mas se fizesse isso estaria indo contra os seus conceitos e queria mostrar que era uma pessoa de respeito para ele. Então prosseguiu – Eu acho que você está apressado demais.

- Eu também acho. Sinto muito.

- Não, tudo bem! – sorriu.

Trowa se tranqüilizou com aquele sorriso, e retirou a mão do seu rosto e logo em seguida puxou Quatre pelas mãos o levando até a varanda. Quando chegaram sentiram uma brisa fria bater contra seus corpos, fazendo seus cabelos e suas roupas moverem-se com o vento.

Os grandes e brilhantes violetas que se mantiveram fechados por tanto tempo começaram a se abrir lentamente, fazendo o coração de Heero desejar vê-lo aberto por inteiro. Duo abriu olhos e ficou olhando para Heero em silêncio, até que de repente solta um berro e gira seu corpo para a direita caindo no chão.

Heero ficou olhando para o chão esperando que ele se levantasse, mas Duo não o fez e ficou escondido em baixo da cama. O vocalista da banda Nostalgia ficou meio impaciente. Realmente eles não eram nada parecidos.

- Por que você não sai daí? – Heero pergunta, não se movendo do lugar.

- Porque isso não é real.

- O que não é real?

- Você! Eu não acredito que estou tendo ilusões.

- Duo, eu sou Heero Yuy, eu sou real. O Quatre está com o Trowa na sala e você está no meu quarto – disse secamente.

Duo foi engatinhando para fora, ele ajoelhou no chão e ergueu um pouco a sua cabeça por cima da cama, para ver Heero, que o olhava diretamente nos olhos. O americano ficou ali, quietinho no seu canto, analisando a situação e quando viu que era Heero mesmo, ele correu na sua direção lhe dando um abraço apertado.

- Hei! Hei! Calma! – pediu, tentando empurrá-lo.

- Eu não disse da outra vez que nos vimos, mas eu sou seu fã número 0000001!!!

- Eu sei, você me disse isso no festival.

- Não, eu disse isso para um rapaz que eu não sabia quem era, mas agora estou dizendo para você.

Heero conseguiu segurara aqueles braços que insistiam em lhe apertar. Ele abraçou Duo prendendo seus braços para baixo e ficou olhando para ele, com medo que ele tentasse lhe beijar, já que os dois estavam com as mãos ocupadas.

- Ah! O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Você desmaiou lembra? Então lhe trouxemos aqui.

- E o Quatre?

- Ele veio junto, pois não queria deixar você sozinho comigo e Trowa queria trazer ele.

- O Trowa ta amarradão. Mas ele vai levar um pé coitado.

- Hum.

- Você não é de falar muito, não é mesmo?

- Hum.

- E por que você uma banda então?

- Porque eu amo música, fazer música. E gosto das nossas idéias de paz, da desgraça da guerra, da solidão que a guerra trás. Nossa música é uma mensagem, somos soldados de uma nova era.

- Hum! Eu entendo as mensagens, acho que por isso que eu os amo tanto. Agora você Heero, você é lindo! – disse.

- Você não me conhece.

- Fisicamente sim.

- E só isso lhe importa?

- Não, realmente não! Você deve ser uma pessoa muito boa e cheia de ideais pacifistas.

- Nem tanto.

- Não use essa falsa modéstia.

- Só por que você me acha o máximo, não significa que eu tenha que acreditar nisso também.

- Ok! Ok! Você tem resposta para tudo – riu.

- Não, não tenho. Aliás, lembrei de uma frase de um cantor muito popular brasileiro que já morreu há muito tempo.

- Que cantor?

- Raul Seixas! E ele disse: "Eu prefiro ser essa metamorfose ambulantes do que ter aquela velha opinião formada sobre tudo...".

- Hum! Que legal, eu não conhecia.

- Não?

- Não, mas gostei muito da frase. Acho que as letras dele devem ser maravilhosas.

- A maioria. São tão... Fortes que fazem você pensar nas coisas.

Os dois ficaram se olhando até que Duo não agüenta e beija os seus lábios com força, mostrando toda sua necessidade e desejo. Heero não resistiu àqueles lábios e o beijou também.

Com um impulso para frente o vocalista cai por cima de Duo, ele solta os seus braços e começa a retirar toda a roupa do americano sem nenhuma cerimônia e Duo não se importou também, deixando ele retirar as suas roupas. No entanto o americano começou a despi-lo também, fazendo as roupas irem ao chão.

Os dois só se encontravam com suas roupas de baixo. Seus olhares eram famintos carregados de luxúria. Suas mãos começaram a deslizar pelo corpo do outro, sentindo a maciez da sua pele e as curvas dos seus músculos.

Duo da um impulso ficando por cima de Heero. Ele afunda sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, beijando, chupando e mordendo aquele local, como fazia em seus sonhos. Quando deixou aquele pedaço de pele bem vermelho e molhado, deixou-o e começou a descer indo até seus mamilos. Fechou o dente no mamilo e passava a língua pelo seu bico, deixando bem molhado e vermelhinho. Ficou mordendo e chupando até que resolveu partir para o outro, fazendo o mesmo processo.

Um rastro de saliva começou a descer pelo tórax do vocalista, indo até o seu umbigo deixando uma poça d'água no local. Duo olhou para cima vendo que Heero estava apoiado nos seus cotovelos, olhando com atenção cada movimento. Então continuou a descer sem tirar os seus olhos dos dele. Quando chegou na cueca que era preta de algodão, Duo retirou o pênis excitado de Heero para fora e começou a estimulá-lo com a sua mão.

Heero caiu para trás, afundando a sua cabeça no colchão. Começou a gemer baixinho, sentindo aquela massagem prazerosa no seu membro, que ficava cada vez mais duro.

Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios de Duo. Ele continuou a masturbar o seu membro lentamente, então ele pára e retira a cueca dele e depois a de Heero ambas no chão. Ele volta sua atenção para aquele membro que exigia o seu toque, e continuou a estimulá-lo, só que agora ele beijava a cabeça e deslizava a sua língua pela sua extensão, olhando nos olhos de Heero, que voltou a prestar atenção no que ele fazia.

A mão de Heero começou a tatear a cama, procurando uma coisa, quando achou sorriu de canto e pegou o controle remoto nas mãos. Era um controle multifuncional. Ele trancou a porta com um botão, isolando qualquer barulho que eles poderia fazer. Depois apagou as luz principal fazendo todos os abajures do quarto se ascenderem, fazendo o ambiente ficar perfeito. Sem contar que as luzes eram amareles, azuis e vermelhas. E por último Heero ligou o som baixinho. Era um cd de uma banda muito antiga que já não existia mais, suas músicas eram lentas e românticas.

Duo não comentou a mudança do quarto, pois estava entretido demais com o seu novo "brinquedinho". Ele colocou aquele membro da sua boca, sugando-o com força e velocidade, desejando assim dar o máximo de prazer possível para Heero e estava conseguindo, pois Heero gemia cada vez mais alto. O vocalista leva sua mão até a cabeça de Duo fechando seus dedos no seu cabelo e o puxando para frente exigindo mais contato.

A boca do americano se fechou um pouco para apertar mais aquele pedaço de carne em sua boca, até que Heero não agüenta mais e goza, trazendo a tona um grito aliviado de prazer e alívio. O sêmen desceu pela garganta do americano, que não deixou uma gota sequer escapar, aproveitando cada instante daquele momento mágico.

Duo senta-se na cama olhando para o corpo de Heero, vendo como ele estava largado com os braços e pernas abertas. Sua cara mostrava um prazer indisfarçável e sua respiração mostrava-se rápida e pesada.

Após se recuperar, Heero senta-se na cama e olha para aquela face sedutora do americano. Ele toca em seu rosto, vendo que ele fechou os olhos aproveitando a carícia. Foi se aproximando dele o puxando para um abraço e então tomou novamente seus lábios em um beijo carregado de luxúria. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo seu dorso suado indo até suas nádegas as apertando.

- Quero você dentro de mim! – diz Duo, em seus ouvidos.

Heero olhou para o seu membro vendo como ele voltava a se excitar, ele empurrou Duo para trás ficando por cima dele. Ele levou uma mão até seu próprio membro começando a estimulá-lo, dando um show particular para o americano e resolveu ajudá-lo colocando a sua mão no membro dele e voltando a fazer aquela massagem.

Novos espasmos percorriam o corpo de Heero, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás sentindo aquele fogo voltar a incendiar o seu baixo ventre. Ele tirou a mão de Duo de seu membro e empurrou-o novamente para trás, já que havia se sentando para estimulá-lo novamente.

Agora Heero sentiu vontade de experimentar aquele corpo tão perfeito. Duo era magro, alto, não mais que ele é claro. Tinha uma cintura fina para um homem, seus braços eram fortes, mas não comparado com o dele. Seus cabelos eram macios e brilhantes, dava vontade de ficar mexendo neles. Ele levou uma mão até a ponta da sua trança e começou a desfazê-la lentamente, vendo como a aquele manto castanho claro preenchia a cama com sua beleza e graça.

- Lindo... – sussurra Heero.

- Hum? – indaga, não entendendo.

Parecia um anjo. O mais belo anjo que nenhum artista jamais havia conseguido pintar. Nenhum pintor da antiga Itália ou França iria conseguir captar aquela face tão bem desenhada do americano. Suas bochechas avermelhadas pelo calor da excitação, seus olhos brilhantes e mais escuros pelo prazer que sentia, seus lábios vermelhos como um morango silvestre, seus cabelos que pareciam ouro por causa da iluminação, cada fio brilhava mais que o outro. Era tudo tão perfeito e nem acreditava que tinha uma jóia preciosa dessas nas suas mãos.

- O que foi? – Duo indagava, ao ver que ele só o olhava. Ficou preocupado. Será que havia feito algo de errado.

Heero puxou Duo pela cabeça fazendo-o ficar sentado, então começou a mão a mão por seus cabelos, massageando sua cabeça lentamente, vendo como o americano o olhava com aquele olhar incógnito. Ele começou a beijar a bochecha dele lentamente, depois foi descendo até seu pescoço, dando chupões mais fortes que Duo havia dado nele. Foi empurrando o americano para trás lentamente e encaixando no meio das suas pernas que estavam abertas e flexionadas.

Começou a beijar aquele corpo, explorando-o pela língua e por seus lábios, que adoraram o saber da sua pele. Foi descendo até chegar no seu membro. Deu beijos leves na sua cabeça ouvindo suspiros de Duo, que já se agarrara aos lençóis da cama. Heero colocou aquele membro na sua boca e começou a sugá-lo lentamente, sentindo o gosto de algumas gotículas de sêmen que já saiam pela cabeça. Ficou chupando seu membro, sentindo o corpo de Duo tremer levemente, então acelerou os movimentos fazendo-o gozar nos seus lábios.

- Ahhh... Ahhhh... Heero! – gemeu baixinho, terminando de jorrar seu sêmen na sua boca.

Beijaram-se rapidamente e Heero se afastou molhando seus dois dedos, o indicador e o médio, colocando-os logo em seguida dentro do americano, que gemeu alto arqueando as costas. Os dedos no seu interior começaram a se movimentar circularmente até que retira e coloca mais um dedo, fazendo os três ficaram se movendo dentro dele, até que sentiu que Duo estava relaxando e apreciando a investida.

Colocou as pernas dele em cima dos seus ombros, para ver melhor o seu corpo. Então segurou seu membro e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente, respeitando o seu corpo e tentando quebrar a resistência daquele anel. Mas como Duo estava excitado, a penetração foi mais rápida, fazendo Heero entrar todo nele sem lhe causar dor alguma, apenar um prazer imenso, fazendo-o gritar de tesão.

Começou a se mover para frente e para trás, entrando e saindo daquele corpo, sentindo seu membro se massacrado por aquele espaço tão pequeno que lhe dava mais prazer ainda. Moviam-se em uníssono, sentindo o calor e o cheiro dos seus corpos se misturarem a cada investida, a cada segundo e gesto feito por eles. Seus gemidos eram altos e carregados de prazer.

Não demorou muito para que todo aquele exercício cessasse, já que seus corpos chegaram ao limite e como prêmio acabaram gozando. O gozo foi intenso justamente por seu o segundo, e sendo assim mais prazeroso.

Caem exaustos na cama, aproveitando a calmaria que se instalou em seus corpos. Heero ficou deitado em cima de Duo. Não queria se afastar ou se separar dele, essa era a primeira vez que um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça: "Estou apaixonado".

Wufei entrou num quarto que estava todo escuro, foi andando até o interruptor, mas quando foi acender a luz seu corpo foi puxado para trás e prensado na parede. Abriu a boca para reclamar mais nem teve tempo, pois lábios famintos começaram a devorá-lo.

Sentiu as mãos urgentes deslizarem por seu corpo, indo até seu membro o puxando para fora da sua cueca, suas calças foram para o chão e ele encontrava-se indefeso nos braços daquele homem que desejava tanto.

- Tre... Treize! – tentou chamá-lo em vão.

- O que foi meu chinês favorito?

- Pára com isso, me deixa te ver.

- Não!

Wufei foi jogado no chão e suas roupas foram arrancadas do seu corpo. Treize ignorou seus protestos e continuou a explorar aquele corpo do jeitinho que ele tanto gostava de fazer, ficou brincando com ele, segurando suas mãos para que ele não conseguisse se soltar ou se mover.

Aproximou-se dele e beijou seus lábios, mas devagar dessa vez, fazendo Wufei se acalmar um pouco e acompanhar o beijo do seu amante secreto.

Quatre estava com sono, já eram 22:00 horas e ele ainda estava conversando com Trowa. Eles haviam tocado em todos os assuntos possíveis e agora nenhum deles sabia o que falar.

- Eu vou embora – levantou-se.

- E o Duo?

- Acho que ele já acordou! Vou chamá-lo.

- Ok!

Os dois foram até o quarto de Heero, batendo na porta.

- Duo! Vamos! – Quatre diz.

Heero abraçou mais forte o corpo do americano, mostrando que não queria que ele fosse e Duo não queria ir também, mas era preciso.

- Heero, foi tão bom.

- Hum.

- Mas eu tenho que ir agora! – disse, sentindo seu coração se despedaçar.

- Hum... – não disse nada, mas não gostou da idéia de deixá-lo ir.

No entanto Heero o soltou, permitindo que ele fosse, que saísse dos seus braços e começasse a se trocar. Heero começou a se trocar também, e quando Duo ia sair do quarto sentiu seus cabelos soltos.

- Meus cabelos! – reclamou – tenho que prendê-lo.

- São... Bonitos soltos – disse.

- Não! O Quatre vai me matar se desconfiar que eu dormi com você.

- Então faça a trança!

- Me ajuda? – indagou, suplicante.

- Sim!

Duo sentou-se na cama e Heero começou a fazer uma trança no seu cabelo. Havia se imaginado fazendo isso enquanto estava transando, e agora seu sonho íntimo havia sido realizado. Quando fez a trança Duo foi até a porta, mas Heero pediu para que ele esperasse. O vocalista arrumou o quarto, como ele estava antes.

A porta foi aberta e Quatre sorriu para o americano que estava um pouco sério. Pensativo talvez. O loirinho segurou seu braço o puxando na sua direção e perguntando se ele estava bem. Duo fez um sim com a cabeça, o tranqüilizando.

- Agora vamos indo! Boa noite e foi um prazer.

- Tchau para vocês que ficam! – Duo diz, sorridente.

Trowa e Heero se seguraram para não seqüestrá-los e prendê-los no quarto onde seria o cativeiro, mas eles se conformaram e os deixaram ir, pois apesar de tudo sabia onde eles moravam.

Eles se despedem na porta do elevador. Trowa abraça o loirinho e este faz o mesmo sentindo-se meio constrangido, por desejar tanto aquele abraço. Duo acenou para Heero à distância, fazendo o vocalista ficar preocupado com isso, mas Heero mantinha seu rosto impassível de sempre, não permitindo que ninguém visse suas emoções.

Eles entram no elevador. Os astros ficaram olhando para eles até que a porta do elevador se fechou. Então eles se encaram vendo, que os dois estavam ferrados. Estavam apaixonados.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, os astros do rock estavam sentados nos sofá da sala. Eles estavam em silêncio, cada um jogado numa poltrona, perdido nos seus devaneios.

Zechs entra no local dizendo "bom dia" a todos, mas todos eles o ignoraram e continuaram nos seus pensamentos. Então o loiro pega uma arma que carregava na cintura e da uns tiros para o alto. (Será mesmo que ele não é o irmão do "K"?).

- Que caras são essas? Parecem estarem apaixonados!

Os três suspiraram ao ouvir a palavra "apaixonados", então Zechs guardou a sua arma e ficou preocupado com o estado deles. Ele ficou olhando para a sala, vendo a bagunça que estava, mas resolveu dar a notícia.

- Vocês pediram um show nas colônias, certo? – sorriu – amanhã mesmo nós partiremos!

- O QUE???????????????? – Os três indagaram em uníssono.

Zechs deu um pulo se assustando com aquela gritaria, então olhou para Trowa e Heero estranhando esse comportamento explosivo deles, pois Wufei sempre gritava e falava alto mesmo.

- Vocês que pediram isso lembram?

- Mas... Eu não quero mais! – diz Trowa.

- Eu também não!

- Para mim tanto faz... – disse, pois Treize sempre iria lhe acompanhar.

- Menos mal e mais uma notícia! O Treize vai ficar morando aqui por uns tempos então vamos ter que arranjar um novo produtor.

- O QUE??????????????? – Wufei grita, quase pulando no pescoço de Zechs.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês hoje? – indagou sem entender nada – Vocês mesmo disseram que não gostavam dos Estados Unidos.

- Mudamos de idéia! – disse Wufei.

- Mas eu já marquei!

- Ok! Então nós vamos e voltamos.

- Mas será três meses de show, Trowa.

- Não! Não posso ficar tanto tempo longe... Se não vou perdê-lo – diz Trowa consigo mesmo.

- Perder o que?

- Uma paixão! – revela.

- Aaahhh!! Agora eu entendi! Vocês estão com essa cara de idiotas e que virão um passarinho azul, por que estão apaixonados.

Os três suspiraram novamente ao ouvir a palavra "apaixonados".

- Eu mereço! – disse, saindo da sala.

Duo estava na aula de informática, mas ele nem prestava atenção no que o professor lhe falava. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para outra coisa. A noite anterior.

O professor falava com ele, chamava sua atenção, mas nem se importava estava mesmo com um ótimo humor e nada poderia derrubá-lo.

Quatre por sua vez não conseguiu dar aula então voltou para casa. Ficou sentado na sala tomando seu chocolate de quente matinal enquanto olhava para o telefone, tendo vontade de ligar para aquele homem tão perfeito.

Duo saiu do curso e foi correndo para casa. Talvez Heero tenha ligado. Quando chegou em cada encontrou Quatre na frente da televisão com um olhar muito triste. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado vendo que estavam entrevistando a banda Nostalgia, e o melhor era que era ao vivo.

- Então vocês vão mesmo para as colônias? – indaga a repórter.

- Sim! – Heero diz.

- Quando? – indaga novamente.

- Íamos amanhã de manhã, mas não vai dar tempo então iremos hoje à noite.

Duo e Quatre se olharam com um ódio e uma tristeza profunda, então Quatre diz:

- Ainda bem que eu não fiquei com ele! Né Duo?

- Er... Er... Eu fiquei!

- O QUE?

- Eu... Eu... Nós nos beijamos e... E... Aconteceu.

- Duo! Eles não tão nem aí para a gente. Olha só, o Trowa falava que queria me conhecer e tal, mas ele está indo embora já! E eles sabiam que já iam para as colônias. São uns mentirosos.

Os dois voltaram sua atenção para a tela da televisão, sentindo um nó na garganta, pois a situação não era boa para os seus corações apaixonados.

Eram 18:00 horas da tarde. Quatre e Duo estavam bebendo um suco natural que o loirinho havia feito. Agora estavam xingando de tudo quanto é nome dos famosos astros do rock, que estavam embarcando no vôo para as colônias.

- Vão embora mesmo! – diz Quatre.

- Eu... Eu sonhava tanto com o Heero, pensando que ele era legal e tudo de bom, mas agora... Agora eu vejo como SOU UM IDIOTA!!

- Calma Duo!

Duo se levantou e correu até seu quarto, acendeu a luz vendo um monte de pôsteres na parede, então ele correu até o seu pôster favorito, onde Heero estava de costas sem camisa olhando paras trás. Ele tocou no papel, na direção dos seus olhos e com lágrimas no rosto começou a rasgá-lo. Então ele começou a arrancar todos os pôsteres da parede, e jogar todas as suas revistas e cd's num saco plástico preto de lixo.

Quatre ficou encostado no batente da porta, vendo como Duo destruía as coisas que ele tanto amava. Ficou com pena, mas sentiu raiva deles e então começou a ajudar Duo a rasgar todos os pôsteres principalmente os que tinham o Trowa.

Três meses haviam se passado e a rotina voltou à vida das pessoas. Até mesmo Duo voltou a essa rotina cheia de tédio, com seu coração despedaçado. Ele havia se livrado de tudo que representava a banda "Nostalgia" e havia se concentrado mais nos seus estudos. Deixou o curso de japonês e começou a fazer francês.

Quatre por sua vez não conseguia esquecer aquele olhar de esmeralda. E todos os lugares que ia via fotos dele, ouvia seus alunos falando dele e sempre ouvia a banda na rádio. Estava ficando louco com essa overdose de nostalgia que invadiu a sua vida.

Agora eles estavam voltando para suas casas com passos lentos e cabeça cabisbaixa, sentindo que a cada passo seus corações eram recebidos por alfinetadas fortes e mortais. Quando chegaram em casa, sem dizer que fizeram isso ao mesmo tempo. Os dois trocam algumas palavras e se trancam no quarto.

A banda estava terminando o último show que seria feito nas colônias. O show foi maravilhoso como todos, e os "nostálgicos" estavam realmente nostálgicos nesse dia, e o público percebeu, mas não se importou e aproveitou o som.

Quando o show terminou os garotos foram para o camarim, onde Zechs estava. Ele avisou que iriam sortear 4 fãs para que eles o vissem.

Trowa e Heero fecharam os olhos ao se lembrar dos dois fãs únicos que eles tinham deixado e então se sentaram na cadeira, esperando que eles entrassem. E Wufei por sua vez estava triste por não ter visto Treize esse tempo todo, no entanto havia ligado para ele. E Zechs estava triste porque seus amigos estavam também.

Os fãs entraram. Eram 4 garotas muito fanáticas que os agarram imediatamente os deixando irritados, mas elas se afastaram quando os seguranças ameaçaram de levá-las embora, então elas começaram a fazer várias perguntas pessoais deixando-os cada vez mais irritados. No final elas os agarram novamente e tiveram que ser retiradas à força de cima deles. Wufei era o mais assediado, duas garotas pularam em cima dele.

Quando terminaram eles foram para o quarto descansar. Estavam exaustos, quando caíram na cama pegaram no sono. Tendo seus sonhos íntimos.

No dia seguinte Heero acordou e foi direto para o seu armário pegando suas coisas e jogando dentro da sua mala. Ele abriu a porta do quarto e saiu sem dizer nada para ninguém, pegou seu carro e foi para o aeroporto disfarçado é claro, apenas a atendente que pegou sua passagem notou que era ele e pediu um autógrafo. Heero obviamente deu e pediu descrição e entrou no seu vôo que demorou apenas 20 minutos.

Trowa não fez diferente, quando viu que Heero havia sumido percebeu para onde ele havia ido e então fez o mesmo, mas desta vez avisou Zechs e Wufei, que ficaram preocupados. E ele pegou uma nave particular e partiu com Wufei e Zechs para Terra, mas precisamente para os Estados Unidos.

Heero chegou primeiro e ligou para um hotel simples e comum, localizado perto do apartamento que Duo e Quatre moravam. Quando disse seu nome é claro que arranjaram o melhor quarto para ele. Então o vocalista foi até o hotel, mas é claro que teve que pedir descrição se não ele iria sair dali e processar o local por danos morais, como se isso fosse possível. Ele entrou num quarto e descansou.

Trowa chegou com os outros. Wufei ligou para Treize ir lhe buscar no aeroporto e o produtor estava lá, esperando ele descer aquelas escadas de metal. A cada passo dado pelo chinês sentia seu coração palpitar de emoção, por ver novamente aqueles olhos negros que tanto o apaixonavam.

Quando os dois ficaram parados um de frente para o outro, Wufei não resistiu e o abraçou mostrando um lindo sorriso para o seu amado. Zechs olhou para cima assobiando uma canção e Trowa passou reto por eles, queria chegar o mais rápido possível ao seu destino.

O tecladista liga para Heero, que atende ao seu celular:

- _Heero?_

_- Fala Trowa._

_- Estou na Terra, onde você está?_

_- Anota aí!_

Trowa anotou o endereço de onde ele estava hospedado e foi até lá disfarçado é claro, para não causar nenhum tumulto.

Os astros do rock estavam saindo do hotel com a intenção de reencontrar aqueles rapazes que detonaram os seus corações de uma maneira que eles não conseguiam mais parar de pensar neles. Seus atos até hoje foram feitos sempre pensando neles, para que no final pudessem se reencontrar e se afundar nessa paixão desconhecida e perigosa. Eles não sabiam se ia dar certo, ou se eles realmente eram as pessoas das suas vidas, mas queriam arriscar, pois ninguém até hoje conseguiu mexer com eles dessa maneira.

Os dois estavam no apartamento de Quatre e Duo, mas tiveram que parar para avisar a recepcionista a que quarto eles iriam, mas como eles queriam fazer surpresa mostraram suas identidades fazendo a recepcionista deixá-los entrar, mas antes pediu um autógrafo para os dois.

Heero e Trowa subiam de elevador, os dois estava nervosos, era evidente. Quando o elevador parou no quarto andar, seus corações começaram a bater cada vez mais forte. Então eles caminharam até o apartamento 43 tocando a campainha logo em seguida.

- Droga! Por que não avisaram que tinha gente subindo! – Duo reclama, indo até a porta com uma toalha de banho enrolada na cintura.

Quando o americano abriu a porta seu coração parou por um instante. Ele ficou olhando para aquelas duas figuras que pareciam determinadas a fazer algo que seu coração queria acreditar ser verdade, mas sua racionalidade estava tomando conta da situação, fazendo ele fechar a porta na cara deles. Mas tem um detalhe, Heero segurou a porta e a empurrou para trás entrando no apartamento.

Duo deu uns passos para trás, quase caindo no chão por estar não desacreditado com que estava acontecendo. Quatre entra na sala perguntando quem era, quando ele pára e fica olhando para Trowa, que lhe sorriu.

- O que você faz aqui? – indagou friamente.

- Precisamos conversar!

- Não, não precisamos – disse.

- Por favor, eu não queria partir, mas eu tive e agora eu estou de volta.

- Não veja me iludir.

- Não vamos fazer como uma novela mexicana cheia de drama! – disse- Me escute primeiro antes de fechar a porta na minha cara.

Quatre ficou em silêncio e então se sentou no sofá e ficou olhando para ele até que disse:

- Comece! Vamos ver se suas desculpas podem acalmar o meu coração.

Sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir o peso daquelas palavras, então se sentou numa poltrona que ficava na frente dessa, mas entre eles tinha uma grande mesa de vidro. Ele olhou para aqueles azuis claros percebendo como estavam magoados, então começou a se explicar.

- Zechs o nosso agente chegou naquela noite e disse que tínhamos que partir para as colônias por que agendou um show, que a gente havia pedido, mas nós pedimos esse show quando estávamos no Japão. Então nós fomos eu iríamos pagar uma multa gigante, além de prejudicar toda a produção e fazer devolver todos os ingressos que as pessoas já haviam comprado! – disse, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos – Então quando tudo acabou voltamos aqui, por meu coração... Meu... Coração não agüentava mais... Eu não acreditava em... Em... Amor à primeira vista! Até te conhecer!

Quatre sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir aquilo, sentiu-se a pessoa mais importante do mundo ao ver que aquelas duas esmeraldas estavam se concentrando neles. Como era bom ser o centro do universo para a pessoa que você gostava.

- E... E eu queria tentar algo, pois eu não quero seguir a diante sem você e ficar imaginando como eu estaria com você, sendo que eu poderia ter feito isso, mas não fiz pelo medo de tentar! Será que você me entende... Quatre?

- Eu... Eu não gostaria de caminhar para frente não tendo feito tudo o que eu quero e no futuro ficar com dúvidas! – disse o loirinho.

- Quatre!! – Duo o repreendeu.

Heero entrou em cena então, pegando o americano pela mão e o arrastando para um dos cômodos do quarto, ignorando os chutes e xingamentos dele. Quando entraram no quarto Heero fecha a porta atrás dele e fica olhando para o americano que estava indignado com sua atitude.

- Como ousa? Acha que só por que é um astro do rock que pode vir na minha casa e fazer...

A boca de Duo se fecha com o beijo forçado que Heero lhe deu. O vocalista da banda abraça seu corpo como havia feito na noite que ficaram juntos, prendendo seus braços lado a lado com seu corpo. Então começou a devorar sua boca num beijo carregado de paixão e saudade.

- Duo... Eu digo o mesmo que o Trowa, por que não entende?

- Cínico.

- Só porque eu sou famoso não quer dizer que eu não me importe com as pessoas e que eu seja egocêntrico. Eu apenas quero ficar com alguém que mexeu com meus sentimentos sendo que eu nunca fiquei com ninguém além de um rapaz há três anos atrás.

- Pensei que você estivesse apenas seis meses na seca! Você mentiu para mim.

- Não queria... Eu não gosto de ficar falando de mim.

- Percebe-se, então me solta que eu não sou bicho para ficar preso.

- Não Duo! Você é um pássaro maravilhoso de uma espécie rara que entrou sem querer na minha gaiola e agora eu não quero te soltar, pois tenho... Medo de ficar sozinho de novo – disse, sussurrando a última frase.

Duo não sabia o que dizer, então ficou apenas sentindo aquele corpo quente próximo ao seu. Aquele corpo que tanto desejou e ainda continua desejando. Seus grandes violetas sumiram com o fechar das suas pálpebras então algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto e com o passar do tempo elas foram se aumentando e Duo começou a chorar em seus braços, apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro direito.

Heero sorriu e foi andando com ele até a cama deitando seu corpo e ficando do seu lado. Os dois ficaram abraçados de lados, o americano apenas chorava baixinho e Heero alisava os seus cabelos com os dedos, sentindo saudade daquele perfume adocicado.

Na sala a situação não estava muito diferente. Quatre estava com os olhos rasos d'água e Trowa tentava se explicar falando cada vez mais coisas, mostrando todo seu nervosismo. Quando Quatre começou a chorar o tecladista se levanta e fica ajoelhado na sua frente.

- Olha Quatre, eu quero lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- Pergunte.

Trowa sorriu e disse:

- Quer ficar comigo, Quatre Raberba Winner?

Quatre sorriu ao ouvir seu nome, ele ergueu a cabeça e encarou aquelas duas esmeraldas que suplicavam uma resposta e de preferência afirmativa. O loirinho sorriu de canto e tocou no seu rosto.

- Você exerce uma forma sobrenatural em mim... – comentou.

- E o que você me diz?

- Eu... Aceito!

Trowa abriu o maior sorriso que ele tinha no seu estoque, então puxou Quatre pelas mãos com tudo fazendo o loirinho cair em cima dele, fazendo assim os dois caírem no chão. O tecladista abraçou o corpo em cima dele e beijou seus lábios, com muito calma sentindo pela primeira vez aquele gosto que era muito melhor que havia imaginado.

Os dois ficaram se beijando, sentindo-se bem com isso, sentindo-se completos. Quando se separaram se encararam e sorriram, apesar de estarem um pouco constrangidos.

- E agora?

- Quer vir comigo? Fazer música comigo?

- E por que não? Queria sair daqui mesmo... – sorriu.

- Peço para o Zechs arranjar algo para você.

- O Zechs?

- Nosso agente.

- Ah! Claro.

Achando que já haviam falado demais, seus lábios voltam a se encontrar juntos com suas línguas que dançavam em uníssono dentro daquela cavidade úmida e quente.

- Quer vir comigo? – Heero indaga, inseguro.

- Por que?

- Porque eu quero você – disse impaciente, não era muito bom com palavras.

- E por que?

- Porque você... Você... Me entende.

- Só por isso?

- Não! É que... Você é... Você me... É que você e eu... Bom... Resumindo... – não sabia como falar – eu quero... Você.

- Nossa, que explicação! – zombou, rindo em seguida.

Heero sentiu vontade de calar aquela risada que se iniciou por parte dele, mas achou melhor deixar ele rir, pois isso fazia parecer que a situação estava boa.

- Heero eu sonhei tanto com você, sabia?

- Muitos sonham.

- Mas eu ficava trancado num mundinho que criei só para nós dois e de repente você chega fala que quer ficar comigo, me deixa logo em seguida, some, depois volta e diz que me quer de novo – disse – isso é tão... Eu não acredito nisso.

- As pessoas sempre pensam que somos de um jeito, mas quando nos conhecem realmente vêem que não somos o que elas sonham. Eu sinto muito Duo. Eu só não entendo por que você não me aceita, não aceita a mim Heero Yuy.

- Porque você é mais que uma pessoa. Você sempre... Sempre... Foi meu ídolo.

- Você é o meu... Ídolo! – disse um tempo depois, com um pouco de dificuldades.

Duo olha para ele vendo se aquilo era realmente verdade, então se senta na cama se afastando dele e sem agüentar mais começa a rir da piada que acabara de ouvir.

- Hahahahahaha... Seu ídolo? Eu?! Hahaha... Sabe Heero, acho que essa maratona de shows fez mal a você!

- Não, pois eu já o considerava assim antes de viajar.

- Ta bom! Heero eu vou te dar uma chance, pois eu mesmo não consigo mais fingir que não consigo não sentir nada.

Os dois se abraçaram novamente e se beijaram em seguida. O beijo durou um longo tempo. Suas mãos encostavam-se ao corpo um do outro sentindo saudade daquelas curvas.

- Hei! Eu não quero dormir com você.

- Por que? – Duo indaga, assustado.

- Porque eu quero te mostrar que eu não quero só sexo!

Duo sorriu animado e feliz por suas palavras e então o beijou novamente, e quando se separou perguntou:

- E beijo pode?

- Pode! – sorriu, beijando-o novamente.

Duas semanas depois.

Zechs estava jogado no sofá do seu escritório, vendo as mensagens de e-mail que Duo e Heero estavam mandando do Havaí, as mensagens que Trowa e Quatre mandavam do Brasil e por último vendo as mensagens de Treize e Wufei que estavam na China.

O loiro olhou para o escritório sentindo-se muito sozinho, ele abraçou o seu próprio corpo e ficou sentindo uma sensação triste no seu coração. Então ele fecha os olhos retirando seus óculos escuros e fecha a sua caixa de mensagens.

Ele se levanta e senta na poltrona principal, para analisar uns papéis importantes sobre a banda. Mas ele pára tudo e se lembra de um ditado.

- Deus escreve errado por linhas tornas e por certas também! – bufou irritado – Agora todos me deixam e eu fico sozinho, que razão há nisso? Que inteligência o Senhor Supremo vê nisso? – pergunta-se indignado.

O telefone toca e Zechs atente, era sua secretária falando que ele havia recebido uma visita da nova produtora, pois Treize parecia estar desligado demais nos seus serviços com um certo chinês.

_- Mande entrar_ – avisa.

_- Sim, senhor!_

Zechs arruma alguns papéis importantes guardando na gaveta e fica olhando para a porta impaciente pela demora, quando a garota entra seus olhos começaram a subir dos pés até a cabeça da garota. Ficou olhando abobado para sua beleza.

- Prazer, eu sou Noin e parece que vamos trabalhar juntos a partir de agora! – sorriu.

- Meu Senhor eu retiro tudo o que eu disse! – disse, olhando para o céu.

- O que? – ela indaga, sem entender.

- Nada é que eu estava pensando num velho ditado muito correto.

- A é? Qual? – indagou, se sentado na cadeira.

- Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas!

Ela sorriu sem entender muita coisa e Zechs se perdeu no seu sorriso. Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo até que começam a conversar sobre negócios e um pouco deles também.

"_A gente pode se sentir só, mesmo no meio de muita gente amiga, se souber que não ocupa um lugar especial no coração de alguém...".  
(Anne Frank)._

No entanto nossos amados rapazes parece estarem felizes por saberem que eles estão no coração de alguém e saber que esse alguém está nos seus corações também, fazendo a suprema felicidade entrar nas suas vidas.

Não adianta você ser popular e ter milhares de fãs se nenhum deles sabe realmente como você e o que você acredita criando assim um sentimento superficial que os levam a tristeza. Mas quando você é o centro das atenções para uma única pessoa, uma pessoa que você acha importante, que o compreende e o ama. Aí sim você pode dizer: Eu sou feliz.

Heero termina de escrever a sua música deixando esses dois pequenos parágrafos e uma frase de Anne Frank, terminando assim sua obra.

_**Sonho Íntimo**_

_No silêncio da madrugada me vejo só_

_Eu sei que você está em algum lugar_

_Mas meus olhos estão fechados para esse mundo_

_Mas eu ainda acredito num futuro feliz_

_E por isso eu tento achar,_

_Seus olhos puros que vão me levar para longe dessa nostalgia_

_Amo o brilho dos seus violetas_

_E a intensidade dos seus atos_

_E a força que esse conjunto faz sobre mim_

_Você se tornou a minha droga_

_Você se tornou meu prazer, minha paixão._

_Você é aquele me faz sonhar_

_É aquele que eu escolhi para entregar a chave do meu coração._

_Seu amor é melodia de um desenho incerto_

_Que eu até agora tento decifrar_

_Você me entende e você me completa_

Fim

Hello!! O que acharam desse fanfic?

Eu estava pensando num fanfic de gundam, mas como eu já escrevi quase todo o tipo de história sobre esse anime as idéias me faltaram e então eu resolvi fazer AU. Acho que as próximas fanfictions vão ser todas assim.

Está muito OOC?? Pois imaginar o Heero, Trowa e Wufei como astros do rock é um pouco difícil, não?

Essa letra de música foi que fiz é claro!!! -""" Ficou boa?

Eu dou essa fanfic de presente para a Keiko! Presente de Natal moxinha. Espero que a aprecie.

Gostaria de comentários, ok? Será que eu estou enferrujada em Gundam Wing?

Olha como eu faço uma fanfic:

Dia: 12/01 00:00 iniciado. 2:30 parado

Dia: 13:01 22:00 começado novamente. 1:06 parado novamente. 1:42 continuei. 15:06 parei para comer gelatina. 15:12 voltei. 16:22 parada.

Dia: 14/01 14:27 continuei. 15:24 terminei

Eu levo bastante tempo... Rs...!!!

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

Obs: Eu mostrei minha fanfiction para minha amiga Bra Briefs e ela me avisou que tem uma fanfic igual no Eu vi que a fanfic foi feita primeira, mas eu digo que eu não tinha lido essa fanfic. Então foi tudo uma coincidência. Quaisquer reclamações venham falar comigo, pois eu tenho a minha mente totalmente limpa. A fanfic parecida se chama: "Winter".


End file.
